PERDIDOS EN EL PLACER
by Luna Wolf Whitlock
Summary: Renesmee se obsesiona con Cayo y recurre a Jacob y Seth para ser tutotes sexuales, Jacob la toma bajo su tutela y junto a su mejor amigo le enseña los placeres de ser compartida, pero ella les ha dejado claro que su virginidad le pertenece a Cayo.
1. Cap 1: Pressure

**_Confieso que le he tomado amor a la pareja Nessy y Jacob, por lo que constantemente pensaba en escribir una historia_**

**_de estos dos, como los dioses de la creatividad no acudian a mi llamado cuando mi novio me envio esta historia, decidi adaptarla_**

**_los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia le pertenece a Shayla Black y la adaptación esta hecha por esta servidora._**

**_Luna Wolf Whitlock._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Argumento

Cuando Renesmee establece una relación con uno de los miticos Vulturi, toda su familia se opone a esta relación y Edward después de mucho pensar decide alejar a su hija de las manos del sádico vampiro que es bien conocido por su adicción al sexo y por haber asesinado a varias mujeres mientras tenia largos encuentros sexuales.

En el camino Forks, la joven mitad vampira y mitad humana , se da cuenta que está enamorada y que hara lo impensable para mantener a su lado al mítico vampiro. Renesmee tiene que convertirse en una mujer lo suficientemente fuerte y experta para probarle a su familia que puede llegar a la cama de su futuro esposo sin morir en el intento ademas puede demostrarle a Cayo que lejos de ser intocable, ella puede satisfacerlo plenamente como hombre y como vampiro.

Mientras ella recurre a personas divertidas y descaradas para emplearlos como tutores sexuales, no se da cuenta que juega con fuego, apesar de las constanes advertencias de Jacob sobre las posibles consecuencias de sus actos, esta no le hace caso a su viejo amigo y emprende un viaje en el que se da cuenta apesar de los esfuerzos de Edward y Bella por alejarla de su pasado, solo existe un hombre capaz de satisfacerla.

* * *

**_Renesmee se obsesiona con Cayo y recurre a Jacob y Seth para ser tutotes sexuales, Jacob la toma bajo su tutela y junto a su mejor amigo le enseña los placeres de ser compartida, pero ella les ha dejado claro que su virginidad le pertenece a Cayo._**

Capitulo 1 **"Pressure" **by Paramore

Cuando salí del auto dirigí la mirada al cielo, había olvidado lo húmeda, fría y mojada que era Forks, había pasado casi toda mi vida en Volterra, creciendo en las acaloradas tardes italianas y casi siempre rodeada de vampiros evitando contacto con los humanos, aunque Carlisle no había estado de acuerdo respetaba la desición de su padre de educarme a su manera , es que Edward podia parecer un joven de diecisiete años pero tenia la mentalidad de hombre pre histórico anticuado que considera cualquier contacto físico como pecaminoso, entiendase cualquier contacto como : " Cayo manten alejadas las manos de mi hija".

Mire la casa bajo la lluvia mientras me empapaba por completo y observaba detenidamente la fachada de la casa de mi abuelo, el sin duda se encontraba en allí, el auto de policia lo delataba, eso y las luces encendidas además de los sonidos que venían de adentro de la casa, me preguntaba si debia o no tocar la puerta parecian estar en una especia de fiesta y yo había llegado sin avisar gracias al ataque de pánico que sufrió mi padre al darse cuanta que estaba pensando perder la virginidad con Cayo, mi madre me habia prometido llamar a mi abuelo pero al parecer lo habia olvidado, tipico de Bella Cullen, mi madre es una de las vampiras más olvidadizas que conosco.

El taxista coloco dos de mis maletas a un lado de la puerta y me hablo.

— Esta es ssu cambio. — el hombre me extendio la mano.

— Quedese con ella.

— ¿Pero son $100 dolares? — lo mire algo agobiada negandome a recibirla y el se guardo los $100 dolares.

Apesar de la distancia entre Italia y Estados Unidos, yo me llevaba bien con mi abuelo Charlie y su esposa Sue, pero no tan bien con la hija de Sue, una joven morena que me destestaba desde pequella llamada Leva, no digo Lea , que tenia un hermano joven y bastante atractivo Seth al que no veia desde que era pequeña, pero con el que tenia pequeñas conversaciones con el cuando llamaba para hablar con mi abuelo y el contestaba el telefono.

Respire hondo y le pedi a Dios que Lea no estuviera en casa y mucho menos Jacob Black, el ex mejor amigo de mi madre, un hombre endemoniadamente hermoso, cuyo nombre no podia mencionar frente a mi padre. "Puedes hacerlo Renesmee, solo toca la puerta". Subi mi mano y temblando por el frio intente tocar la puerta pero esta se abrio en el acto.

La sala estaba bastante llena, un grupo de jovenes me miraba desde la sala sin decir una sola palabra, parecian tan asustados como yo, un extraño olor se estrello con mi cara, olia raro, a pelo, a polvo y a perro.

— Huele a Lobo.

— ¿Perdon? — el joven que estaba frente a mi y sostenia la puerta abierta parecia haberme escuchado.

— Renesmee mi cielo.

Detras de los hombres aparecio mi abuelo que sorprendido por mi visita , me abrazo y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y me envolvio en sus brazos olvidando lo mojada que estaba, mientras los demas nos miraban asombrados, yo le limpiaba las lagrimas a mi abuelo intentando olvidar el desagradable olor que predominaba en todo el lugar.

— ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? — dijo el joven de la puerta.

— Va a vivir una temporada con nosotros — la madre de Seth aclaro las dudas de su hijo, mientras me saludaba.

— Creia que Forks no era lo suficientemente buena para alguien de tu nivel.

— Seth … si no me equivoco — el afirmo y yo lo mire mientras me escurria el cabello — Creo que por fin logre sacar de sus cabales a mi padre.

La risa inundo la sala, en la que predominaba una voz que me parecia conocida pero no que no lograba reconocer.

— ¿Que hiciste para sacar de los "cabales" a tu padre? — pregunto Charlie mientras me ayudaba a entrar las maletas.

Termine de escurrir el agua de mi ropa y me adentre en la sala, que evidentemente estaba llena de lobos, movi la nariz con algo de disgusto y hable sin pudor.

— Me encontro en la cama con Cayo.

* * *

**_Hasta aca el Primer capitulo_**

**_De ustedes depende si sigo con mi historia, si les parece bien denle Go al botoncito verde, si ese que dice Reviews_**

**_ ya saben los Reviews son porras para los escritores._**

**_Me despido no sin antes recomendarles a Pressure de Paramore._**

**_y un nuevo libro : Vampyr de Carolina Andújar. _**

**_Un Bonecraking Emmett Hug Para todas... besos_**


	2. Cap2: Human Nature

**_los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia le pertenece a Shayla Black y la adaptación esta hecha por esta servidora._**

**_Luna Wolf Whitlock._**

**_Renesmee se obsesiona con Cayo y recurre a Jacob y Seth para ser tutotes sexuales, Jacob la toma bajo su tutela y junto a su mejor amigo le enseña los placeres de ser compartida, pero ella les ha dejado claro que su virginidad le pertenece a Cayo._**

_

* * *

_

Capitulo 2 **"Human Nature" **by Madonna

¿Hace cuanto no la veia? ¿seis casi cinco años? Fue demaciado tiempo en los que Jacob no habia tenido noticias de ella, no sabia que la presencia vampirica que los habia alertado era la de Renesmee, pero cuando escucho ese nombre de boca de Charlie sintio como el tiempo limitaba a correr lentamente.

La joven que tenia a todos los licantropos a punto de entrar en fase, debia tener unos 17 años , ahora Nessy era una mujer alta y escultural que abraza a Charlie, todas sus caracteristicas fisicas demostraban que era una Cullen, bella y alta, dejaba ver su sofisticación en cada uno de sus movimientos, delicados y suaves como los de un vampiro, pero con un gran atractivo natural heredado de su padre, el color de su piel era cercano al dorado y un cabello color vino largo y ondulado que le llegaba hasta la cintura la hacian irresistible a los ojos de los licantropos

_Renesmee._

— ¿Que hiciste para sacar de los "cabales" a tu padre? — pregunto Charlie mientras me ayudaba a entrar las maletas

Charlie termino de entrar las maletas a la pequeña sala decorda para un cumpleaños y yo me aparte un mechon color vino del rostro, mientras me escurria el agua que me hacia ver lo suficientemente sugestiva para sentirme apenada, el vestido negro me quedaba bastante apretado gracias al efecto que tenia el agua en la tela, habia sido una mala elección para Forks, Alice me habia mencionado que habria algo de lluvia pero opte por ignorarla y llevar un vestido corto que se sujetaba detras de su cuello y me dejaba desnudos los hombros, eso sin mencionar que el hermoso vestido se ajustaba a cada curva de su cuerpo, lo que me impedia moverme, agacharme o respirar.

Habia un hombre en la sala que estaba dedicado a contemplarme mientras que me tenia al frente, todos se reian esperando una respuesta y sin un asomo de pena y con tan solo siete palabras la expresión del atractivo hombre que me miraba de pies a cabeza, paso de atracción al repudio.

— Me encontro en la cama con Cayo

Todos en la casa quedaron en total shock por la sinceridad de mis palabras, casi nunca he mentido, en casa mi padre puede leer la mente y me ahorro muchos problemas si le digo la verdad de mis actos o mis pensamientos. ¿De que sirve mentir con un padre lector de mentes que no deja escapar nada?

— ¿Edward te encontro … en la cama con Cayo? — Charlie parecio palidecer mientras buscaba una silla para sentarse antes de caer al suelo por la impresión y en el lugar varias personas dejaron escapar un pequeño gruñido

— ¿Que hacias en la cama con Cayo? — pregunto Seth muy divertido y lo voltee a mirarlo con una sonrisa en la boca.

— Cayo y yo estabamos …

— Renesmee eso no es de nuestra importancia — Sue interrumpio bruscamente

— Lo que mi madre quiere decir es que generalmente uno esconde esa clase de comentarios de nuestra familia. — dijo Seth mientras se rascaba la cabeza apenado — Fuiste muy directa.

— Lo siento , es que no suelo esconder nada, no hay mentiras ni secretos en mi hogar.

— Pero como es eso que ¿ Edward te encontro en la cama con Cayo? — Seth volvio a preguntar y yo suspire recordando el momento.

El hombre frente a mi se puso de pie, un moreno alto y con un aspecto bastante peligroso, mientras yo suspiraba y buscaba las palabras adecuadas para hablar de lo sucedido, senti que el paso a mi lado, a punto de atropellarme, ambos chocamos y pedi el equilibrio.

— !Jacob! — dijo Charlie.

Yo senti mariposas cuando escuche ese nombre y cai al suelo, era como si dos planetas hubieran chocado y su coloción me habia mandado de nalgas al suelo, antes de darme cuenta la mano de Jacob me tomo del suelo y de mala gana me puso de pie, me tambalee mientras Jacob gruñia por lo bajo y me miraba con algo de desprecio.

— Deberias tener mas cuidado con ella — un joven al lado de Jacob me sostuvo delicadamente — Mucho gusto soy Embry Call — el me dio la mano.

— Ella sabe quienes somos. ¿ o no? — otro joven hablo acercandose a nosotros.

— No creo, solo reconosco a Seth — me mordi el labio y mire a Seth — Mucho gusto Embry, soy Renesmee Cullen.

— Yo soy Quill y el es — le dio un codazo a Jacob — presentate.

— Jacob Black — Le estendi la mano a Jacob y el me la acaricio pero no me la estrecho. Se hizo a un lado y dejo la casa, saliendo por la puerta.

— Disculpalo , Jacob es así — Quill me estrecho la mano.

— Justo como dijo Rosalin, algo maleducado y falto de tacto.

Un aullido se escucho fuera de la casa y Seth, sonrio mientras Embry y Quill tomaban mis maletas.

Unas semanas despues me encontraba acostada el mueble de la sala pasando los canales con descuido, en mi mente solo pensaba en encontrar a la persona que me ayudaria a cumplir mi cometido. Seth, Quill y Embry entraron a la casa, iban a medio vestir, tan solo con un pantalon corto que dejaba ver su marcado cuerpo, los tres estaban hablando sobre sus batallas sexuales , las palabras que salian de laboca de Seth sobre el calibre de las actividades fisicas a las que sometia Jacob a las mujeres con que habia estado la sacaban del lugar de penumbras donde estaba.

— Lea juro nunca más acostarse con Jacob — Seth hablo justo cuando abrio el horno y respiro ondamente — cupcakes de vainilla rellenos de chocolate.

— ¿Cup que? — Embry le pregunto a Seth.

— Cupcakes de vainilla rellenos con Chocolate — Seth los saco del horno y los puso en la mesa — Renesmee los hizo.

Embry, Seth y Quill terminaron en un minutos los pastelitos de Chocolate , mientras seguian hablando sobre sus conquistas de la ultima noche, sin darse cuenta de que yo los escuchaba desde la sala.

— ¿Jacob fallo anoche?

— Se le escapo esta mañana cuando terminabamos de hacer nuestra ronda.

— Seth ¿Creas que tenga que ver con lo de Nessy?

— Yo que voy a saberlo. — Seth saco unas coca colas de la nevera y se las paso a los chicos.

— Ya Seth, eres su beta, sabes cosas que nosotros no — Embry abrio la lata de coca coca y camino hasta la sala — Ademas sabemos que suelen hacer "trios.

Embry me miro asustado, pero yo me lleve un dedo a la boca pidiendole que no me delatara, el se quedo parado mirandome asombrado mientras la covnersación seguia en la cocina.

— Nosotros no... — Seth protesto.

— Te acuerdas de la telepatia. — Quill acabo por delatarlo — Ustedes viven practicamente en la casa de Edward y Bella.

— Chicos — Embry intento alertarlos

Mis ojos se desbordaron, no podia creer que Jacob y Seth, tuvieran trios en la vieja casa de mis padres.

— No me digas que ustedes van a los predios de Cullen , solo para recordar viejos tiempos. Ustedes dos sabes la clase de depravaciones que ustedes cometen en esa casa.

— Chicos. — Embry parecia algo indispuesto.

— No son depravaciones solo es sexo sano y compartido, solo espero que Nessy no se entere de eso ni de los pensamientos que produce en nosotros...

— Chicos. — Embry queria llamar su atención.

— Renesmee esta buenisima, me sorprende la manera en que Jacob ha podido lidiar con su cercania. — Seth hablo

— Chicos porque no se callan y.. — Quill lo interrumpio.

— La vampira ha despertado en todos una curiosad que me pone los pelos de punta, cuando se pasea por el pueblo con ese culito que tiene es imposible ignorarla

— Quill callate.

— Huy si, Quill tienes toda la razón, no se como Jacob se hace el de la vista gorda, ¿La has visto en bikini? Cuando el sol le ilumina la piel, tiene un bronceado delicioso , es realmente ardiente. ¿No lo crees así Embry?

Embry me dedico una mirada detallada de los pies a la cabeza y sin saber que decir nego con la cabeza y sonrio.

— Renesmee es un delicioso pecado — dijo mirandome a los ojos y logrando que me sonrojara.

— No me importaria practicar un trio con ella, claro esta si Jacob lo permite.

Habia escuchado suficiente me puse de pie, camine mordiendome el labio inferior y entre en la cocina, abri la nevera y saque una coca cola, el rostro de Seth y Quill pasaba de blanco a verde , y de verde a rojo, subi las escalas y me encerre en el cuarto mientras escuchaba a Embry.

— Eso era lo que intentaba decirles.

Casa de Jacob Black.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? Sería un placer para mí — La divertidasonrisa del hombre me indicó que era consciente de que llo miraba detenidamente y que no le importaba lo más mínimo. De hecho,él había hecho lo mismo.

— Lo siento. Creo que me he confundido de casa. Estoy buscandoa al Señor Black.

— Jacob es mi cuñado regresara pronto,.

— No busco a Jacob, busco a Billy, le traigo un encargo de mi abuelo.

— ¿Abuelo? … Dime ¿Quien estu abuelo?

— Charlie Swan

— Soy el esposo de Rachel. Yo soy… — lo interrumpi

— Paul ¡Dios! Te reconoci por las fotos en el album de Sue , eras el que salia estrangulando a Jacob en una de ellas.

La cordial risa masculina de Paul resonó en mis oidos,

— ¿Cómo te llamas, hermosa?

— Renesme Cullen—Le tendi la mano

— ¿De verdad eres Renesmee?, No puedo dejarte aquí fuera ¿Quieres entrar ? Me encantaría disfrutar de tu compañía mientras esperamos a Billy

—Gracias. ¿Crees que llegará pronto

—Sí. Llamó hace un rato para decirme que estaba en camino.— Paul se apartó a un lado permitiendome pasar a la acogedora casa.

Mientras entraba en la casa, Paul me diri-gió una pícara sonrisa

— El tiempo justo para ofrecerte una de las cervezas de Jacob.

— Oh No me parece buena idea, el no aceptaria que me tomara una de sus cervezas.

— Como se enojaria Jacob si una belleza como tu se tomara una de sus apreciadas cervezas — lo mire negandome mientras Paul me olfateaba detenidamente

— No, quiero nada de el.

— ¿Que te ha echo ese imbécil?

— Nada, pero no le caigo muy bien, espero que no llegue porque si me ve aquí seguro me pone de patitas en la calle.

A Paul se le esfumó la sonrisa de golpe.

— Yo no lo dejare— Paul me aseguró con aquella voz ronca e íntima. La expresión pícara de sus ojos había sido reemplazada poruna mirada oscura, Paul me puso la mano en la cintura y me guio hacia una silla de hierro forjado.

—Así que ya tuviste contacto con Jacob —afirmo Paul de manera espectante, mientras abria la cerveza y la ponia en un vaso de vidrio,

—Se podría decir que sí. —Le dirigió una tensa sonrisa—. Lo vi cuando llegue a Forks y unas dos veces cuando recoge a Seth.— tome un trago de cerveza y disfrute su sabor.

— Eres muy parecida a Bella— yo asenti con la cabeza — algo escuche de los chicos.

—¿Ellos han hablado de mí?

— Mencionaron tu nombre, el problema que tienes con tu padre y Cayo , ademas que estas lo bastante bien para —el paro en seco yo me sonroje y el sonrio malicioso — Tendré que patearles el trasero por no decir lo evidente . Eres preciosa. —Se sentó en la silla a mi lado y sonrió, derrochando encanto — Dicen que eres la novia de un vampiro. ¿Amas a un vampiro?

— Soy mitad vampira. Es logio ¿no?

— Para ser vampira hueles muy pero que muy bien — Paul cambio el tema y un intento de sonrisa salio de sus labios — ¿Los Black sabian que ibas a venir?

— No.

_Jacob_

Billy se perdio de la vista de Jacob y mientras este bajaba las compras del auto de su padre , reconocio la dulce voz que con un leve tono de picardia hablaba con Paul. Al escuchar esa voz toda la sangre de su cuerpo hervia. Jacob maldecia el poder que la joven sin saber ejercia sobre el

¿por qué demonios estaba Renesmee en su casa?, desde que habia llegado y le habia soltado en su cara que Edward la habia encontrado en la cama con el chupasangre de Cayo, habia comenzado a sentir algo parecido al desprecio por ella así que en las cuatro semanas que la joven llevaba en Forks habia evitado encontrarse con ella, Jacob contuvo el aliento cuando entro en la cocina. Se detuvo cuando vio a Renesmee agacharse para abrazar a Billy.

— No tendrias que haberte molestado.

— No es una molestia debia pasar por aquí, para ca … — Renesmee corto la frase y Paul sonrio divertido.

— Renesmee trajo las boletas para el pardito de futbol americano — Paul le exlicaba a Jacob que lo miraba desafiante

— Hija ibas a cazar — Renesmee se sonrojo — ¿No crees que es mala idea cazar sola?

— No queria hacerlo en reserva pero Charlie no quiere que salga de Forks.

— Yo me ofreci a acompañarla — Paul seguia con la mirada puesta en Jacob, pero Renesmee no parecia darse cuenta de que el alto moreno se encontraba dentro de la casa.

— Es buena idea. Paul puedes acompañarla ...

Jacob le presto atención a Rensmee mientras analizaba a cuanto habia madurado Sus labios eran ahora más provocativos, las pecas se habían desaparecido y la belleza de su rostro era notoria ahora que no llevaba maquillaje. Jacob penso que en aire de inocencia que rodeaba a Renesmee permanecía intacto, y eso lo invitaba a corromperlo. El apostaria su poder como licantropo que apesar de loque ella dijo de haberla encontrado con Cayo en la cama, ella aun era virgen.

¡Maldita sea! Tenía que deshacerse de ella. Y con rapidez. El deseo incontrolable que producia la imprimación y saberlavirgen eran una combinación peligrosa.

—Renesmee —La voz de Jacob sonó ronca por la rabia que sentia al saber que Paul la acompañaria a cazar.

—Jacob— Su nombre pareció flotar desde aquellos labios rosados y tentadores, ella se mordioel labio inferior y él solo pudia sentir celos y rabia mientras ella lo miraba con aquellos ojos inocentes.

—Hola —dijo Renesmeepara

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo — dijo Jacob y Renesmee asintió con la cabeza. Fue un gesto automático que mostraba nerviosismo.

No habían pasado mas de tres segundos cuando Paul y Billy notaron la incomodidad de Renesmee frente a la mirada penetrante de Jacob que la observaba con disgusto y con algo de agonia.

— Se me hace tarde. — ella salio de la cocina pasando al lado de Jacob.

— Paul... — Billy fue interrumpido

— No — rugio Jacob

— Acompañala — le ordeno Billy — Y llevala a casa de Charlie sana y salva.

— Si señor Black.

Mientras Paul salia de la casa, Jacob lo miraba dejandole evidentemente advertido que mas tarde ellos dos tendrian una conversación, de la que uno de los dos saldria herido. Paul camino detras de Renesmee con la cabeza agachada, pero dejaba ver una sonrisa de satisfacción que hacian que los celos de Jacob fueran en aumento

* * *

**_De ustedes depende si sigo con mi historia, si les parece bien denle Go al botoncito verde, si ese que dice Reviews_**

**_ya saben los Reviews son porras para los escritores._**

**_Me despido no sin antes recomendarles a Human Nature de Madonna que me sirvio de inspiración para este capitulo._**

**_Un Bonecraking Emmett Hug Para todas... besos_**


	3. Cap3: Shake it

**_Nota importante: Por el correo que recibi donde me decian que infringia la ley al adaptar la historia de otra persona_**

**_me he visto en la penosa necesidad de escribir la historia yo misma y no adaptarla, apartir de hoy y del capitulo 3 . la historia esta escrita por mi, espero que no defraude a las personas que leen el fic._**

_

* * *

  
_

**_los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia en la que me inspiro le pertenece a Shayla Black _**

**_Luna Wolf Whitlock._**

**_Renesmee se obsesiona con Cayo y recurre a Jacob y Seth para ser tutotes sexuales, Jacob la toma bajo su tutela y junto a su mejor amigo le enseña los placeres de ser compartida, pero ella les ha dejado claro que su virginidad le pertenece a Cayo._**

_

* * *

  
_

Cap 3. **Shake it ** by Metro Station

Jacob

Mientras escuchaba unos pasos por el pasillo de su casa , mientras el servia una taza de café acababa de llegar a la casa ya que prefirio pasar la noche rondando la reserva y los alrrededores del pueblo a quedarse en la cama pensando en el culo de Renesmee desde que la vio en su casa dias antes no habia podido alejarsela del pensamiento. ¿Quién entraba a su casa a las seis de la mañana?

—¡Seth!—exclamó Jacob —. ¿Acaso no tienes casa propia?

Seth le tiro un paquete sobre las piernas y se acomodo desordenadamente en el sofa.

— ¿Que es esto?

— Pasteles de canela, receta de Esme Cullen —Jacob comenzo a deborar los pasteles sin decir nada— Tienes mala cara

— Pase la noche cuidando los limites del pueblo, alguien vio un vampiro y decidi buscarlo.

—¿Ahora te gustan los vampiros?

—¿Lo dice el que lleva casi un mes viviendo con uno? — Jacob gruño — Hueles a ella.

— Qué gracioso lo que hueles no esta en mi, esta en los pasteles los hizo ella ¿Son deliciosos verdad?—Jacob se sintió avergonzado — Hablando de vivir con un vampiro. Charlie esta preocupado por ella.

— ¿Preocupado? Que le puede pasar a la "señorita perfecta" para que su abuelo este preocupado.

— Anoche la escucho llorar cuando hablaba con alguien por telefono, el no sabe con quien hablaba pero se que a la misma hora recibe una llamada de su novio la sangijuela yo creo que lo extraña Charlie dice Renesmee esta realmente triste y aburrida en Forks y me pidio que la uniera al grupo de chicos y chicas que frecuentan las playas.

— Que se busque otros amigos. Ya le prohibi a Paul que la volviera a acompañar a cazar.

— Voy a traerla esta noche a la fiesta de Sam.

— ¿Como? No te atrevas Seth, no la quiero cerca.

—Deja de comportarte como un estúpido ella esta enamorada de un vampiro, la imprimación no funciono fin de la historia. Tragate tus celos o lo que quiera sea lo que sientas por ella.

Billy salio de la habitación al escuchar la conversación.

— Seth, Jacob — los saludo ,mientras Jacob le servia café.

— No estoy celoso — Jacob reprimio las ganas de ahorcar a Seth — Toma papá pasteles de canela, se me quito el apetito.

— Anoche hable con Charlie el me pidio que te dijera que incluyeras a Nessy en tus actividades.

—No fastidies. ¿Nessy?— Jacob rompio la taza entre sus manos — Ella no es Nessy es un vampiro más.

—Deberias darle una oportunidad es una chica muy dulce que no este interezada en ti, no la hace un ser asocial que odia los licantropos, madura hijo.

— Eso le decia yo Billy, por lo visto Jacob puede ser muy rencorozo, ademas ella no se fue de aquí, sus padres se la llevaron, hablas de ella como si tuviera la culpa de su separación.

— Yo no …

— Todavia recuerdo el día en que se despidio de ti, la escena en el aeropuerto me partio el corazón nunca habia visto a Nessy llorar tanto. — Billy le sostuvo la mirada a Jacob — La niña no te queria soltar.

—Se llama Renesmee —dijo Jacob un poco más calmado—. Ya te lo he dicho antes.

—No que no te gustaba el nombre, que preferias Nessy — Seth lo miro esperando un golpe — En fin, vine a decirte lo que ya sabes, la llevare a la fiesta esta noche así que comportate con ella.

Seth salio de la casa

— ¿No entiendo que es lo que te pasa?

— Nada

—¿Nada? —Billy estallo en carcajadas.

— No me parece gracioso

— Nada significa algo— Jacob no iba a parar hasta que lo admitiera.

— En lo absoluto — dijo Jacob asotando la puerta de su cuarto.

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente y Jacob no pudo consiliar el sueño apesar de pasar la noche en vela y apesar de su cansancio nada logro hacerlo dormir. ¿Qué era lo que le preocupaba tanto? En la fiesta habria mucha gente, muchas chicas y el con suerte encontraria una que le llamara la atención y lo desviara de Renesmee Se paso la tarde intentando no pensar en Renesmee, en la forma en que respiraba, en el modo erotico en que se movia, con esa voz resonando en su cabeza y su cuerpo, que parecía tener la necesidad de ser poseiro, pensar en otra cosa parecía resultarle imposible, sobre todo cuando ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos sin imaginarsela desnuda, no cuando no podía olvidar su exigente e irresistible voz, ni esos seductores ojos .Nunca se había sentido controlao por nadie¿por qué ahora sí?

Mientras Seth esperaba a Renesmee esta termino de vestirse, cuando la vio en la puerta noto que llevaba una indecente falda negra muy apretada con un ceñido top negro que resaltaba su pequeña cintura y le elevaba los senos ademas de unas delicadas sandalias, Durante todo el rato, ella sintio la penetrante mirada de Seth que dijo algo que no pudo escuchar mientras se subia alauto

Seth

— Vamonos — dijo el y ella lo miro —¿Estás preparada para soportar la mirada de todos los chicos del lugar?

— No creo que atraiga la mirada de nadie esta noche

—¿De verdad crees eso? — Seth se lambio el labio inferior, el no estaba de acuerdo con ella, ya tenia toda su atención.

Seth llego a la playa con Renesmee de la mano. Apenas pudo evitar sonreir al ver el rostro de todos los presentes en el lugar sin duda seria el hombre mas envidiado de la noche, caramba, esa mujer iba a conseguir que Jacob le diera una paliza, pero seria por una buena causa.

Uno, tenía un cuerpo increíble. Lo que veía, sentía y olía cuando la tenía cerca olvidaba que ella era la imprimación de Jacob y queria besarla sin importarle nada. Dos, era increíblemente atractiva, sexo puro en dos piernas tenía los pechos erguidos y una boca que solo lo hacia pensar en cosas sucias y tres, aunque no quería admitirlo Seth había necesitado un sorprendente autocontrol para evitar saltarle encima desde que la habia visto la primera en la sala toda mojada por la lluvia.

Sabía algo más sobre Renesmee: Sólo una idiota negaria lo evidente la chica se hacia desear con tal solo respirar. Estaba jodidamente buena.

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta la guió a través de la gente y la esposa de Sam los diviso y alzo la mano para saludarlos Renesmee la miró fijamente, claramente incómoda por ser el centro de atención, ella apreto más la mano de Seth. !Perfecto!, ella no queria soltarlo . A unos metros de ellos estaba Jacob junto a una morena despanpanante y lo miro ocultandose detras de la chica , con el ceño fruncido y la mirada vigilante cuidando cada movimiento de ambos, Emily les ofrecio bebidas, ambos la tomaron con la mano libre.

Con aire despreocupado Seth se volvió hacia Renesmee y la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla.

— Lobita —le dijo.

Para los que los veian sólo era una muestra de cariño y el abrazo que ella le corespondio le confirmó que ella lo había tomado de la misma manera.

— Si ves que que atraes la mirada de todos. —le susurró contra la suave piel del cuello—. ¿Ves a algun hombre que no te este mirando?

Ella vaciló, Seth aprovechó la distracción y aspiró el dulce aroma a canela de esa esa piel suave que olia como el pecado.

—Nos estan mirando porque tienes el rostro enterrado en mi cuello —contestó Renesmee con voz ronca.

Seth le deslizó una mano por la espalda hasta la curva de las caderas, el parecia que no podían quitarle las manos de encima, Renesmee sonrio

— Mira hacia tu izquiera

Jacob maldecia entre dientes y su rostro revelaba cuánto lo afectaba la escena que veia, a la parte más varonil de Seth le gustaba saber que Jacob estaba alterado por la manera en que el tocaba a Renesmee.

—Tu amiguito te llama. — Seth volteo a mirar a Jacob y era cierto. ¡Maldita sea! Jacob lo iba a matar.

Rodeándola con los brazos, Seth la sostuvo contra su pecho.

— Voy a dentro un minuto asi no me encuentro con el y evito contactos del tipo " Yo Jacob tu nadie"

— No dejaré que te diga nada — Renesmee lo solto y se alejo de el.

Renesmee

Renesmee cerro la puerta de una habitación mientras marcaba el numero del celular de Cayo, este la habia llamado mientras estaba con Seth en medio de la playa abrazados, ahora el no contestaba.

—Pero si es mi vampira favorita. ¿Qué haces aqui?

—Silencio, quiero hablar con mi vampiro favorito — Paul la miro con desden

— Me imagino que hablas de tu padre de lo contrario me llevare una imagen de ti que no me agrada mucho — Renesmee se puso rígida.

— Llamo a Cayo — Paul se encogió de hombros.

— No digas que no te adverti — Paul se puso de pie

— ¿Que hacias aquí?

— Hablaba con mi esposa esta ayudando a su hermana gemela con el nuevo bebe.

Paul le dirigio una mirada no apta para menores y Renesmee se sonrojo de vergüenza.

— ¿Vas a quedarte aquí ó vas a salir a bailar un rato conmigo?

— Voy salir, Seth me espera

—Yo no estaría tan seguro, cariño. Ven conmigo.

En la pista de baile, Paul le dio una otra de sus famosas vueltas de nuevo, Renesmee giró, meneando las caderas, mientras se alejaba un poco de el mirando a Seth que hablaba con Embry y Quill, ahora mismo Seth estaba detestando a Paul ella se veia hermosa en ese diminuto conjunto que tria condenadamente hermosa con ese cuerpo arrebatador.

Pero un hombre de cabello largo y ojos hambrientos y mirada furiosa, atrajo su atención de una manera oscura y fascinante.

«Oh, oh». Jacob definitivamente se dirigía hacia ellos. ¿Qué demonios querría ahora? Ignorarla como la ultima vez que la vio.

De repente, Paul la rodeó con un brazo y la atrajo contra su cuerpo, inclinando la cabeza hacia ella cuando todos incluyendo Jacob los miraba

—¿Jacob viene hacia aca? — le pregunto Paul.

—Si

En ese momento, Jacob se dirigía hacia ellos con la clara intención de acabar con Paul.

Se arriesgó a mirar en su dirección. Dios, estaba todavía más cerca.

—¿Estas lista para la discución que voy a tenener con Jacob? — Paul levantó la cabeza, aunque no movió la mano, y se giró para saludar Jacob—. Hola Jacob ¿Que quieres?

—Tengo un asunto pendiente contigo ¿Podemos hablar lejos de todos? — Jacob miro a Renesmee conteniendo la furia — Que disfrutes de la noche.

Paul y Jacob se alejaron dejandola sola en medio de la playa , pero Quill la tomo entre sus brazos desprevenida pego un pequeño brinco cuando sintio las tibias manos del licantropo.

— ¿Bailas conmigo? — Quill sonrio.

— Claro.

Seth

La noche parecia ser divertida auqnue los gritos de Jacob y Paul se escuchaban por todo el lugar, mientras Seth bailaba con Renesmee de nuevo, intentaba que no se sientiera incomoda por lo evidente Jacob no queria que nadie se acercara a Renesmee.

— ¿Jacob no me soporta verdad?

— Vamos lobita , no digas eso —Renesmee sonrio — ¿De que te ries?

— Me causa gracia la manera en que me llamas.

— Eres una lobita. — le dijo tocandole el rostro mientras se movian al ritmo de la musica.

— Jacob me odia y no me importa, pero no me gusta como los trata solo porque mantienen contacto conmigo. — Intentaba que las lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos — Miralo nunca habia visto a alguien mirarme con tanta furia, parece que quisiera matarme con la mirada.

Seth se concentro en el rostro de Renesmee habia tristeza en su mirada y la causaba el desprecio de Jacob. ¿Porque no podia apartar la mirada de ella?

—Creo que será mejor irnos de aquí.—le murmuró Seth a Renesmee — No es bueno estar cerca de ese estupido. — la tomó de la mano y la llevo al auto

Abrio la puerta y la miro detenidamente ¿Cómo había habia llegado Renesmee a hacerlo pensar cosas que lo avergonzaban tanto?

—¿Porque me miras asi?

— Por qué estás hermosa

— Eso le dices a todas Seth, he escuchado sus conversaciones.

Seth cerro la puerta y se movió en el interior del vehículo y acerco a Renesmee a su lado, la olio descaradamente olia a noche, a vampiro y a lobo, sobre todo a lobo..

— Tu eres hermosa lobita. — le dirigio una mirada ardiente mientras buscaba poner en marcha su auto pero no encontraba las llaves — Las malditas llaves.

— Creo que Embry las tomo para evitar que te fueras de la fiesta.

— Embry se las vera conmigo.

En la playa Renesmee trago saliba cuando Jared uno de los licantropos seguidores de Sam se acerco a pedirle que bailara con el, al parecer Seth se habia quedado buscando a Embry y al verla sola en medio del afiesta Jared decidio "atacarla", ella no habia respondido cuando el la tomo a la fuerza entre sus brazos y se movia insinuantemente cerca de ella. Seth salio de la casa y la busco entre la multitud, no saludo Jared, ni le dijo una palabra, la tomo de la mano e intento alejarla de Jared.

—Creo que esta bailando conmigo — Jared no la soltaba.

— Yo creo que ella no quiere bailar contigo

— Pueden dejar una mujer libre.

— Ella no esta libre — dijo Seth sin importar si era verdad o no pero la agarró de la muñeca y la giró hacia él, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Tienes algo con Seth y Jacob? — Le pregunto Jared a Renesmee

—Sí. — contesto Seth

—¡Así que eres como las otras una cualquiera! — Seth gruño

— Que puedo decir, busco hombres de verdad como mis tutores sexuales, de querer niños , te hubiera llamado a ti.

— ¿Tutores sexuales? — Jared pregunto asombrado

En ese momento todos veian lo que sucedia , incluyendo a Jacob que habia escuchado la ultima tambien vio como Seth le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, con el otro le agarró el pelo que le caía por la espalda y la puso de puntillas.

* * *

**_De ustedes depende si sigo con mi historia, si les parece bien denle Go al botoncito verde, si ese que dice Reviews_**

**_ya saben los Reviews son porras para los escritores._**

**_Me despido no sin antes recomendarles a Shake it de Metro Station que me sirvio de inspiración para este capitulo._**

**_Un Bonecraking Emmett Hug Para todas... beso_**

"- No hay culpa sin sangre - le dijo con una sonrisa que dejó entrever sus dientes . " Crepusculo 

Lo siento por el mordisco de anoche te mordi y sangraste.... (penita) pero debo decirte que lo disfrute mucho


	4. Cap4: She Wolf

**_Nota importante: _**

**_me he visto en la penosa necesidad de escribir la historia yo misma y no adaptarla, apartir del 3er cap la historia esta escrita por mi._**

**_los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia en la que me inspiro le pertenece a Shayla Black_**

**_Luna Wolf Whitlock._**

**_Renesmee se obsesiona con Cayo y recurre a Jacob y Seth para ser tutotes sexuales, Jacob la toma bajo su tutela y junto a su mejor amigo le enseña los placeres de ser compartida, pero ella les ha dejado claro que su virginidad le pertenece a Cayo._**

_

* * *

  
_

Cap 3. **She Wolf ** by Shakira

En ese momento todos veian lo que sucedia , incluyendo a Jacob que habia escuchado lo ultima tambien vio como Seth le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, con el otro le agarró el pelo que le caía por la espalda y la puso de puntillas.

— Vamos lobita. — los pelos del cuello de Jacob se pusieron de punta cuando escucho la manera en que Seth la llamaba.

Ella engrando los ojos cuando se vio embriagada por el olor de Seth que le dio un suave beso en los labios y ella abrió poco a poco los labios para él, con una tímida vacilación que hizo que él ardiera de deseo. Pero no era suficiente para convencer Jared que ellos tenian no pudo evitarlo y en su garganta resonó un gruñido cuando profundizó el beso y la urgió a abrir más esos suaves labios. Entró en su boca gimió cuando esa calidez húmeda y dulce, que sabía como la canela, estalló a través de sus sentidos. Y se mezcló con el sabor del la diversión. Renesme entre sonrisas comenzó a devolverle el beso lentamente, rindiéndose apoyandose contra él suavemente. Pronto, soltó un suave gemido y siguió el ritmo de Seth buscándolo con la lengua cuando él se retiraba. Clavó las manos en sus hombros y se aferró a él, inclinando la cabeza a un lado para que sus bocas se acoplaran perfectamente. Seth se hundió más en ella y Renesmee se estremeció...

Conteniendo el placer ante tan lujuriosa respuesta, Seth se prometió a sí mismo que más tarde tendría tiempo más que suficiente para pedirle disculpas, a ella y a Jacob pero eso vendría después. Finalizando el beso con un mordisco en el irresistible labio inferior de Renesmee, Seth abrió los ojos a tiempo para ver a Jacob contenerse y apretar los puños mientras se quemaba en el fuego.

Jared inclino la cabeza y la decepción le ensombreció la cara, Renesmee apenas tomo aliento para hablarle a Seth

— Vamonos a casa — le dijo a Seth y el mostro una sonrisa picara

Renesmee

Sue me llamo, habia pasado todo el día metida en mi cuarto evadiendo a Seth, y a esa sensación que me habia dejado al besarlo, baje a la cocina renegando por mi suerte, en el patio Charlie y Billy hacian un asado celebrando el dia de la Independencia, era de esperar que todos los chicos lobo estuvieran en allí, la comida los llamaba y ellos acudian a su llamado. Abri la puerta trasera con las hamburguesas en la mano y vi a mi abuelo con un divertido delantal y un vaso de jugo de manzana. Billy sostenia unos pescados para ponerlos sobre el azador. Cuando le entregue las hamburguesas a Charlie, los lobos Embry y Quill me miraron para luego observar a Seth, mientras queria que me tragara la tierra, pero me salvo la campana cuando escuche mi celular en el segundo piso y me aleje de inmediato.

En el cuarto tome el celular y conteste con suspiro

—Principessa —dijo Cayo antes de contestar—. He pensado en ti todo el día.

—¿Porque no contestabas anoche? — le pregunte aun sabiendo la respuesta—. ¿Estabas con esa zorra verdad?

Cayo se quedo en silencio y eso no era nada bueno, sabia que Cayo frecuentaba a Maria antes de comenzar nuestra relación y ahora estando en Forks no ayudaba mucho a mi supuesto novio en su abstinencia.

— Debes entenderlo Principessa immortale.

—¿Qué? — mi corazón comenzo a latir con fuerza—. ¿Entender que? Que mi novio se esta acostando con una zorra, pues NO me da la gana de enterlo, se supone que soy tu novia.

— Soy un vampiro amore mio. Tengo necesidades.

—Y yo no puedo cubrir tus necesidades — yo intentando contener las lagrimas.

Cayo no dijo nada y yo senti como me invadía la angustia

— Lo que haré, Cayo creeme — trague saliva y me limpie las lagrimas al mismo tiempo que pensaba en Seth y en Jacob —

— Peligra tu dignidad.

— Y la zorra con que te acostaste anoche ¿ Ella no tiene dignidad?

— Maria no tiene dignidad.

— Así que si te acostaste con ella. — Sin pensarlo tire el celular contra la pared cortando la comunicación — !Hijo de Perra! — Grite

.

El sonido de la puerta hizo que mirara en esa dirección. Seth la miraba asombrado mientras examinaba el celular hecho trisas y un pequeño hueco en la pared del cuarto.

— Eso no va a ser facil de esconder — sonnrio pero su mirada se encontro con mis ojos llorosos —¿Que tienes ?

Yo no respondi pero Seth me acuno en sus brazos.

— ¿Hablabas con tus padres? — Negue con la cabeza preguntandome porque Seth olia tan bien — ¿Me vas a decir que ha hecho la pobre pared para merecer tremento golpe?

Sonrei mientras el se separaba de mi para limpiarme las lagrimas.

— ¿Ahora cuentame a quien tengo que asesinar por hacerte llorar? — dijo con voz ronca mientras deslizaba la mirada por mi cuello y el visible escote de mi camisa.

Temblando, aparto la mirada de los senos de Renesmee y se concentre su rostro, el intentaba dejar de pensar ella de esa manera, no era sano para nadie, no para ella sentirse presa del deseo de alguien que no debia tocarla y menos para el que se encontraba bajo la mirada de su alfa. Jacob habia tenido una mala noche durante la fiesta de Sam primero porque vio a Renesmee y al minusculo traje que llevaba y mientras sostenia una acalorada conversación con Sam por culpa de Jared, Seth habia besado a Renesmee delante de todos los Quilote.

— ¿Porque me miras así? — pregunto aun en mis brazos

— Porque soy un hombre y pense que no volverias a dejar que me acercara a ti despues de lo de anoche. — Me incline y le acaricie la nariz ella temblo cuando mis dedos tocaron sus labios.

— Quiero que me enseñes cómo son las relaciones sexuales que te gustan. — ella le solto en la cara y el la miro asombrado sin decir una palabra — He pensado en lo que dije anoche, quiero que seas mi tutor … ya sabes .. con eso … bueno .. con lo que haces con las chicas en la vieja casa de mis padres.

Paso algo muy raro el rostro de Seth se desfiguro puedo jurar que habia miedo en su mirada, miedo real porque su corazón comenzo a latir con tanta rapidez que pense que iba a sufrir un infarto.

— No me interpretes mal, se muy bien que eres el hijo de la esposa de mi abuelo, familia por todos los santos y no estoy enamorada de ti, en lo absoluto — sonrei mientras el se alejaba de mi y tomaba asiento en la cama mirandome — Creeme te necesito. — Me quede en silencio pensando en esas ultimas palabras — bueno no te necesito … necesito que tu me eduques respecto a eso … ya sabes posiciones, tecnicas y si esas cosas.

Seth parecia en shock no decia nada.

— No tienes ni la más remota idea de qué me estas pidiendo — dijo Seth agachando la mirada y en su voz note algo de irritación

— Si lo se, lo sabia desde que sali de Italia, solo necesitaba encontrar a la persona indicada y ya la encontre — el nego con la cabeza — Yo se que fisicamente te atraigo por lo que no deberia ser dificil la parte del contacto fisico

— No — dijo secamente — eso me llevaria a la tumba. Jacob me mataria.

—¿Jacob? ¿que tiene que ver Jacob aquí? Seria un .."acuerdo" entre tu y yo

— El me mataria . Va a matarme, si sabe que me propusiste esto, va a matarme.

— Seth esto mi desición personal y … a todas estas ¿Jacob esta enamorado de ti? No entiendo porque te mataria si sabe que … bueno ..— respire hondo — que me educarias respecto a la manera de manejarme en la cama.

— No lo entiendes NO PUEDO — Seth bufo y se paro de la cama — Es imposible que haga lo que me pides, NO PUEDO — el me miro asombrado — ¿me preguntaste que si Jacob esta enamorado de mi?

Seth se apollo contra la pared y solto una risa estruendosa que me asusto y de paso me dejo claro que no iba a asesinarme por lo que habia acabado de decir.

— ¿Como crees? Si escuchara eso te mata.

Seth

Renesmee se acerco a mi mientras terminaba de reirme si tan solo supiera que cabia la pequeña posibilidad que Jacob si sientiera amor por alguie, por ella, pero Bella hablo con Jacob y le dejo claro que Renesmee no recordaba mucho del poco tiempo que paso en Forks y que no sabia nada , absolutamente nada de la imprimación ademas de mencionarle que si le llegaba a hablar al respecto a su hija ella misma viajaria desde Italia y acabaria con la vida de su ex mejor amigo.

—Por favor — dijo ella mientras se ponia frente a mi y las yemas de sus dedos recorrian mi cuello y bajaba lentamente tocando cada uno de los botones de mi camisa.

— No

—Se que te gusto — su embriagador aliento me llego de golpe al rostro. Dios ese olor. Se sentia tan bien.. ¿Ella le esta haciendo algo a mi autocontrol?

Ella besó el cuello, la barbilla, subiendo poco a poco hasta su boca. El se derritió bajo sus labios.

—No puedo hacerlo — dije jadeando ...

Si alguien subiera, necesitaba alguien que me alejara de ese beso, ahora su pregunta me estaba retorcieron las entrañas de deseo y desesperación.

— Dime que vas a ayudar.

Ella murmuró esas palabras contra mi boca y pense que iba a desfallecer. El beso de la fiesta en casa de Sam lo habia dejado embriagado, este beso era la prueba de la perdida de fuerza y control que los vampiros ejercian en sus presas. Utilizando todos sus encantos para atraer la atención del humano que querian para luego acabar con ellos en un segundo.

Aun en contra de su voluntad Seth se inclino más hacia ella tomandole la cara entre las manos y sonriendo maliciosamente

— ¿Crees que no se lo que haces? Estas deslunbrandome ,eres una vampira manipuladora.

Seth bajó las manos hasta sus caderas y la movio con fuerza, atrayéndola a si mismo y acomodandola justo en el lugar adecuado, Renesmee grito al sentir su ereción ambos sonrieron concientes de que lo que hacian era solo un juego, Renesmee queria manipular a Seth y el habia caido en su encanto para darse cuenta que la tensión sexual flotaba en el aire, Seth la apretó de nuevo contra sí, obligando a Renesmee a levantar la pierna para rodearle la cintura.

— ¿Acaso quieres que te arranque la ropa y te recorra toda mientras me pides que sea tu tutor sexual? — dijo contra su cuello mientras se empujaba mas contra la entre pierna de Renesmee — ¿Quieres que me maten? — el le mordio el cuello y ella solto una risa que resono por toda la casa mientras se aferraba con sus manos a Seth. — Yo sere tu tutor — ella lo miro fijamente — solo si hablas con Jacob.

— Pero …

— Pero nada, te ayudare solo si hablas con Jacob. — Seth la tomo de la cintura y la subio sobre si mismo para que ella lo rodeara con ambas piernas , el alzo la vista y vio el puchero que se dibujaba en el rostro de Renesmee

— Jacob me odia.

— El no te odia — Seth se aclaro la garganta al darse cuenta del calor que sentia al estar entre las piernas de Renesmee.

— Seth, el se va a negar.

— No , no se negara, solo tienes que hacer lomismo que hiciste aquí conmigo — Ella lo miro dudando y apretó las piernas en torno a él, observandolo quedarse sin aliento — A eso me refiero.

Ella sonrio y se movio empujandose en sus hombros y el le mordio el cuello mientras sonreian como un par de niños planeando un malvado evento ,esto era un juego para los dos, un juego divertido pero a los ojos de los otros podia verse mal, demaciado mal.

— cof cof — alguien se aclaro la garganta desde la puerta. — Emily y las niñas estan abajo esperandote Renesmee — Sam hablo intentando parecer muy serio pero francamente habia encontrado divertida la escenita.

Renesmee se bajo de Seth y se acomodo el cabello paso al lado de Sam mientras este entraba en la habitación.

— Callate — Seth le dijo a Sam

— ¿Que fue todo eso? Y el beso de la fiesta.— Sam resoplo — Sabes que lo que ella quiere no puedes hacerlo, hay leyes contra eso es menor de edad, tiene como 7 años humanos y es la imprimación de Jacob.

— Yo lo se, pero es que esta jodidamente buena …. Besa que te mueres

— ¿La estabas besando?

— ¿que viste?

— Oi la parte de arrancarle la ropa y ser su tutor sexual.

— Me pidio que fuera su tutor en la cama y me dejo noqueado cuando me beso

Renesmee bajo las escalas en un santiamen, sin pensar en lo que habia podido ver Sam, lo unico en que pensaba era que debia hacerse amiga de Jacob o asesinarlo para que Seht pudiera ayudarla y por lo mal que el lobo se comportaba con ella, la opcipon del asesinato era la que preferia hasta el momento.

— Hola Renesmee ¿vas a jugar con nosotros?— Claire solto la mano de Quill y se acerco a saludar a Renesmee

— Preciosa ¿de quien son esas pistolas de agua?

— Mias Quill me las regalo para jugar con ellas. ¿Vamos juega con nosotros?

Cuando estaba a punto de responder ella una rafaga de agua que le mojo la espalda, volteo a mirar y Embry con una cara de picaro salio corriendo mientras ella tomaba una de las pistolas, no sin antes quitar la camisa blanca y quedar en un bikini rojo que dejo boquiabierto a Quill, que intentaba centrar su atención en Claire.

Rato despues mientras Charlie repartia por montones carne y pescado, Renesmee miro a Jacob que paso junto al anorme asador y saco dos hamburguesas a medio cocinar y las puso sobre pan dorado. Se acerco a Emily que hablaba con la vampiro y le entrego la amburguesa.

— No has comido nada. — dijo Jacob con sequedad

— Porque yo … — Renesmee intento decir algo

— Si lo se porque estan demaciado cocinadas, esta esta tres casi crudas — Renesmee lo miro asombrada y tomo la hamburguesa — Tiene doble porción de salsa rosada — sin decir mas se alejo de Renesmee y se acerco a Quill y a Sam que hablaban bajo un arbol, Quill soltó un silbido mientras Renesmee se llevaba la hamburguesa a la boca.

— Dios, las cosas que debe hacer esa boca — dijo Quill

— Estan bastante concentrados en Emily y Renesmee, no deberian — comentó Seth con franqueza cuando se paro junto a los demas.

— A estas alturas del partido Seth mirar es nada comparado con tocar lo que no se deberia — comento Sam y Seth le dedico una mirada llena de temor.

— ¿Estas mirando a Claire o a Renesmee? — Sam le pregunto a Quill

— Miro a Claire — Jacob le pego en la nuca

— Claire esta en el culumpio a la derecha , estas mirando a las sillas donde estan Emily y Renesmee. — Jacob intento parecer calmado.

— Te aseguro Sam que no estoy mirando a tu esposa — Seth se aclaro la garganta y aullo cuando Jacob volvio a golpearlo.

Renesmee se coloco de nuevo la camisa y bebio de la lata de cerveza mientra Emily la miraba atonita.

— ¿Charlie te deja tomar?

— Creo que es para hacerme sentir bien y que me acoplo al lugar, no me molesta mucho con nada.

— ¿Como vas con lo de acoplarte a Forks?

— Lo intento, pero no es fácil, extraño a mi familia y lo extraño a el.

— ¿Como se llama? El vampiro. — Cuando Emily hizo una mueca Rensmee se rió.

— Cayo

— ¿Como terminaste de novia con un vampiro como el?

— Soy amiga de Alec y el es pupilo de Cayo, pasaba mucho tiempo con Al y creo que Cayo se intereso por mi. No lo supe hasta que un día me pregunto que si estaba interesada en Alec. No se cuando puso sus ojos en mi pero Rosaline dice que tengo ese efecto en los hombres, que llamo su atención aun sin quererlo

Renesmee comenzó a ponerse el jean consciente de que era mejor estar vestida que en un bikini y siendo observaba por una manada de lobos. Embry paso a su lado soltando un silbido y le dirigió una mirada descarada.

— Ya veo de lo que habla Rosaline, tienes como locos a los chicos creo que ninguno ha despegado la vista de ti esta tarde.

— Yo solo quiero volver loco a Cayo, pero dadas las circunstancias tendré que esperar que pasen 100 años para poder volver a Volterra , mi padre esta pensando en cambiarse de casa.

— Si Cayo te ama, el vendrá a ti.

* * *

**_Hola crepusculo fanaticas ¬¬ debo agradecerles a todas las chicas y ¿chicos? que me han dejado sus mensajes de igual manera a quienes agregas el fic a sus facoritos y a las chicasque activan alertas para la historia, no crei que la historia les fuera a gustar tanto y en palabras de Marion Black Potter todas las chicas Team Jacob y las que adoren a Crepusculo pueden "subirse a mi barco" jjajajaj. sean todas y todos bienvenidos a ...PERDIDOS EN EL PLACER..._**

**_Debo disculparme por la "maravillosa ortografía" que tienen mis fic´s ultimamente todo es por causa de mi errores ortograficos y por la falta de Word ¬¬_**

**_A todas las chicas desean, anhelan y sueñan con que Seth deje de tocar a Nessy creo que por el momento no sera del todo posible , de hecho al lobito se le hace dificil mantenerse lejos de Renesmee, pero * atención* Jacob pronto entra en escena._**

**_ si les parece bien denle Go al botoncito verde, si ese que dice Reviews_**

**_ya saben los Reviews son porras para los escritores._**

**_Me despido no sin antes recomendarles a Loba de Shakira(versión en español) que me sirvio de inspiración para este capitulo._**

**_Un Bonecraking Emmett Hug Para todas... besos y que tengan un muy buen fin de semana_**

"Si, he dejado de intentar ser bueno, ahora voy a hacer lo que quiero y lo que sea que tenga que ser". Crepusculo

Espero un paso tuyo para yo dar el siguiente.


	5. Cap5: Somebody Told Me

**_Nota importante: _**

**_me he visto en la penosa necesidad de escribir la historia yo misma y no adaptarla, apartir del 3er cap la historia esta escrita por mi._**

**_los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia en la que me inspiro le pertenece a Shayla Black_**

**_Luna Wolf Whitlock._**

**_Renesmee se obsesiona con Cayo y recurre a Jacob y Seth para ser tutotes sexuales, Jacob la toma bajo su tutela y junto a su mejor amigo le enseña los placeres de ser compartida, pero ella les ha dejado claro que su virginidad le pertenece a Cayo._**

_

* * *

  
_

Cap 5. **Somebody Told Me**by The Killers

— Es una locura , una estupidez — Seth trabtaba de hablar mientras Renesmee empujaba a Seth destro de la casa.

— Dijiste que debia decirle a Jacob, pues VAMOS a decirle.

— Renesmee , el me va a matar.

Mientras la locura de los fuegos artificiales comenzaba Jacob entro a la cocina de la casa Charlie a tomar unas bebidas y Renesmee creyo que esa era la mejor manera de decirle, con apoyo de Seth.

— Hay algo que debes saber antes hablar con Jacob— Seth paro en seco colocando las manos en la puerta

— Habla de una vez, antes que se me bajen las cervezas de la cabeza.

— Debes decirle que quieres que ambos seamos tus ..¿amantes?

— ¿amantes?... Nooo nada de ambos … Jacob me mataria en medio del acto sexual y beberia mi sangre para demostrar lo macho que es — el licor ya estaba pesando en Renesmee — NO

Renesmee tomo impulso y entraron a la casa, ella sintio una presencia a su espalda, Seth se puso como un piedra y se alejo de Renesmee por lo que ella casi cae al suelo, Seth visiblemente borracho comenzo a burlarse de la chica pero Jacob casi gruño lo que hizo que su amigo se quedara en silencio.

— Ella quiere hablar contigo.

—¿Que quieres?— Jacob hablo con su usual altaneria.

— Habla Lobi.. digo Renesmee — Jacob fulmino con la mirada a Seth que de inmediato se auto corrigio.

— Queria pedirte un favor — Seth tocio — pedirles un favor.

— ¿y? — Jacob miraba a Seth y Renesmee como dos bichos a punto de ser exterminados — Me estoy haciendo viejo aquí. Habla de una buena vez.

— Es algo que … — Renesmee se freno en seco cuando vio a Jacob la miraba con inusual determinación.

— Vamos lindura tu puedes — a Seth se le safo la boca — Como lo hiciste conmigo en tu cuarto

Seth creyo escuchar un "Cabron" saliendo de los labios de Jacob mientras Renesmee hacia una pausa para poner sus ideas en orden, se mordio el labio inferior , Jacob pudo ver en ella la dulzura de la que tanto hablaba Billy, pero ella misma rompio el encanto cuando le cogio la mano a Seth.

— ¡Habla! — Jacob apreto los puños y Seth le solto la mano a Renesmee como un acto defensivo

— Quiero que me enseñes todo lo que sabes de sexo — ella suspiro y su voz temblo un poco

— ¿Perdon? — Jacob no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando — Estas ebria.

— No lo estoy, bueno solo un poco, lo suficiente para tomar valor y habalr contigo.— ella lo miro directo a los ojos — ¿Podrias enseñárme a complacer un hombre?

— A lo mejor no entiendes — Seth le tomo la mano a Renesmee y le beso los dedos — Ella quiere participar en los trios que hacemos.

— ¿En que clase de pajaso mental estas?

— Soy virgen y tengo por novio a un vampiro de 400 años que ama el sexo, tenemos 3 meses juntos y el no habia tenido sexo con nadie hasta que mi padre me envio aquí para alejarme de el — Renesmee apreto los dientes y gruño mientras recordaba su conversación con Cayo — Anoche se acosto con la puta mas zorra de toda Italia.

Ambos miraron asombrados a la joven al escuchar esas palabras saliendo de su boca.

— Entiendes — Seth le dirigio una mirada a Jacob que dejaba ver todo lo que el queria enseñárle.

— Creo que Seth y tu son los más adecuados para eso , Seth es de mi familia y bueno tu eres amigo de mi padre , nunca me harias algo por el respeto que le tienes — Jacob bufo de nuevo

—¿Como llegaste a esa "brillante" conlcusión?— Jacob estab aturdido

— ¿Acaso importa? No entiendes Jacob — Seth se paro frente a Jacob — Lo que importa es lo que ella quiere.

— Buscate otros — el alto moreno hablo antes de salir de la casa pero la voz de Renesmee lo hizo frenar.

— a otros, se que no se negaran... Seth quiere pero te teme — Seth volvio a soltarle la mano — por alguna estupida razon.

— Haber si entendi . Si yo digo que no ¿Vas a ir a la calle a ofrecerte como una prostituta para que cualquier deserebrado llevado por las hormonas te culee? — Jacob sonaba demacia frio

— Jacob te estas pasando

—Tu callate Seth, eres una niña por amor a Dios y quieres follar con algun desconocido. Me encantaria que Edward te escuchara. — Renesmee dio dos pasos al frente quedando cara a cara con Jacob

— Mira lobazo si mi padre se entera yo misma llamo a mi madre y le digo que te masturbas en las noches pensando en mi , ella si te mata. — Jacob contubo una amarga risa "¿Pero como la sabia? Eso solo lo sabia el.

Jacob

— ¿Jacob que dices?

— ¿Porque tengo que decir que si?

— No me trates como una niña, se lo que quiero y he preguntado hay chicas en el pueblo que hablan bien de ustedes dos.

— Agradecele que no esta utilizando sus dotes de vampiro y se te insinua , creeme eso si es condenadamente excitante, no te negarias. — Seth alzo un ceja.

— Se que tu no me soportas y a mi me da miedo estar cerca de ti — el comentario lo obligo a sentarse Renesmee le tenia miedo y eso le dolia — Pero podemos iniciar de cero. Olvidemonos de eso y de mis padres y de lo que significaria que ellos se enterara que nosotros tres compartamos la cama.

Jacob sonrio un poco y encontro el comentario salvajemente excitante. Se imaginó tumbáda en el sillon y el sobre ella mientras Renesmee se retorcíay jadeaba en pleno orgasmo. Él se aclaró la garganta y se obligó a pensar con cabeza fria.

— Quiero saber que se siente el sexo compartido.

— Por eso nos quiere a los dos — Seth se puso detras de Renesmee y coloco ambas mano en su cintura , Jacob sintio ganas de vomitar

— ¡Pero si eres virgen todavia! — Jacob se paro de la silla al ver Seth cogerle el cabello y decirle algo en el oido.

— Mi virginidad es de Cayo y quiero darle placer , es aquí donde vienen ustedes — Seth volvio a hablarle al oido mientras deslizaba sus manos por su abdomen intentando tentar a Jacob — aquí es donde vienes quiero clases practicas al respecto

Jacob trago en seco y le parecia increible lo que pensaba Renesmee, practicamente le estaba diciendo que necesitaba indicaciones personales sobre sexo, era jodidamente increible y estimulante.

— Clases practicas sobre sexo oral, dominación, trios, orgasmos dobles y orgias — Jacob agrandó los ojoss— ¿Comoo sabes estas cosas? — Seth le dijo al oido a Renesmee pero susurro algo demaciado ella reacciono abriendo los ojos.

— ¿Jacob no te gusto ni un poquito?

Renesmee se separo de Seth y le extendio un brazo a Jacob llamandolo con los dedos sin quererlo se puso de pie y ella se paro en las puntas de los dedos para mirarlo directo a los ojos, ella emitio un suave jadeo cuando las manos de Jacob rodearon su cintura.

—¿Crees que no me gustas?

— Vamos lobita esto todavia va cero cero. — Seth tomo asiento en uno de los muebles cercanos a la puerta para prestar atención a las personas que estaban afuera viendo los fuegos artificiales.

— Se muy bien lo que te esta pasando por la cabeza Jacob.

— No tienes idea de lo que podria hacer con esa boquita tan humeda que tienes — Renesmee se ruborizo —No tienes la edad suficiente para saberlo

—Punto para el licantropo — Seth era el juez del momento

— Tengo edad para eso y para lo que me esoty imaginando — Renesmee le puso la mano en en pecho a Jacob y este tubo una transmisión en vivo de la joven desnuda saliendo de la ducha — Dime que no te gusta lo que ves, huelo la lujuria en tu sangre

— Dios ¡Que culo¡

Renesmee tenia razón, la imagen de ella mojada colocandose la ropa interior lo habia encendido y comenzaba a exitarse, se suponia que era virgen, que era inocente pero ahora no parecia nada de eso, escucho a Seth decir algo pero el estaba demaciado ocupado pensando en como besarla, tocarla, excitarla y follarla hasta el fondo.

— Un punto para la vampira

— Solo tienes que decir que si, pondremos una cita nada de flores, nada de ir a cine ni de esas sandeces,, no se cada, dos tres dias y alli estare puntual.

— Continúa.

— No dire nada malo, no me quejare y estare dispuesta a lo que quieran. Solo pido conservar mi virginidad par Cayo.— Ella acerco los labios al oido de Jacob — Pero puedes utilizar todo lo demas.

— Jacob no lo pienses tanto, esa algo que nos benefia a todos, ella aprende y nosotros bueno tendremos satisfacción gratuita.

— Si Jacob orgasmos gratis no es tan malo.

El corazón de Jacob dio un vuelco. Maldición, era tan hermosa, tan tímida, tan erotica y inocente al mismo tiempo, había algo en ella que le hacía querer tomarla de todas las maneras posibles. Jacob no podia negar que escuchar la palabra "orgasmos" saliendo de Renesmee lo habia dejado perturbado, le encantaria descubrir lo que la excitaba y así poder satisfaccer a la joven que lo miraba con interes, pero recrodo que en el fondo todo se debia a Cayo, ella queria satisfaccer a Cayo.

Renesmee abrió los ojos, dirigiéndole una mirada inquisitiva y seductora, buscando su aprobación., dulcemente le rogó que aceptara ser su tutor.

— NO — Jacob volvio a gruñir y salio de la pequeña sala mientras Seth se quedaba con la boca abierta — Buscate una niñera en vez de pensar en sexo.

— ERES INSOPORTABLE JACOB BLACK. — le grito Renesmee saliendo detras de el para intentar alcanzarlo.

En el patrio de la casa de los Swan, Jacob intentaba sacarse de la cabeza los pecaminosos pensamientos que la joven vampira le producia y Renesmee queria alcanzarlo, al mismo tiempo que desminuan los fuegos pirotecnicos que ofrecian en el pueblo para celebrar el 4 de Julio, La discución entre Renesmee y Jacob subia de tono, esta vez todos escuchaban lo que ambos decian.

— Con o sin tu permiso voy a "utilizar" a Seth. — grito Renesmee desde la mitad del patio.

— NO — Jacob se bebio la cerveza y abrio una nueva.

— ¿Quien eres? El santo perro pulgoso de toda la manada. — Renesmee se llevo las manos a la cintura — Seth quiere y puede darme lo que quiero.

Jacob se dio vuelta con la cerveza en la mano y camino amenzador al lugar donde Renesmee estaba.

— Mira mocosa, no hace mucho yo te cambiaba los pañales y ahora quieres tener relaciones conmigo. ¿como te lo explico? — NUNCA ME ACOSTARIA CONTIGO CHUPASANGRE ASQUEROSA Y NO TE QUIERO CERCA DE LOS CHICOS DE MI MANADA.

El licantropo sintio fuego quemandole la garganta mientras los ojos de Renesmee se llenaban de lagrimas, el no podia hacer caso a sus peticiones, si bien la imprimación lo llebava a cumplir los pedidos que Renesmee le hicieran, no queria hacerle daño, el sexo que Jacob practicaba no era lindo, ni romantico, podia ser sexo salvaje y muy peligroso para alquien como Renesmee, y por encima todo, el no queria compartir a Nessy con Seth. Lo afectaba ver que ella sentia alguna especie de atracción por su beta. Las pablas que hirieron a Nessy habian sido pronunciadas buscando solo una cosa, protegerla de el.

Seth

—Te has comportado como un cabrón —. Seth le dijo a Jacob y este se encogió de hombros — ¿Estas feliz?

— Reaccioné sin pensar . ¿que quieres que diga? Lo siento.

— Lo siento no es suficiente, Anoche la hiciste sentir miserable y rechazada —.

— No es para tanto.

— Anoche la llamaste Chupasangre asquerosa, te comportaste como un asno. Si quieres vengarte de alguien, porque no lo haces con Edward, el fue el que alejo a Renesmee de tu lado.

Jacob llevaba años alimentando con ira y odio el dolor que le habia dejado la separación de Nessy, ahora cuando la veia y escuchaba que queria apreder a complacer a Cayo se había llenado de una rabia asesina y habia dicho lo impensable.

— ¿Cómo lo tomo?

— Jodidamente bien, creo que llamo a Rosalie y le hablo sobre tu comentario — Jacob fruncio el ceño — estubo dando vueltas en la casa y la encontre dormida en el sofa cuando salia a patrullar.

—En lo que se refiere a Renesmee te agradeceria que mantuvieras tu distancia de ella.

— Eso no es lo que ella quiere —. Seh tomo asiento al lado de Jacob. —. Eres un bastardo egoísta … Crees que si no es tuya no es de nadie … que patetico. Jacob te lo advierto Nessy va buscar a alguien que le de lo que tu no quieres —. Jacob solto un suspiro.

— Nadie en sus cinco sentidos se atreveria a faltar a mis ordenes.

— Paul —. dijo Seth cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

— Mierda NO

— Paul se lo dijo a Sam — Seth se llevo la mano a la cabeza tratando de recordar las palabras de Paul — " es dulce, su virginidad la hace sumisa y con ese pelo rojo me pone a mil" ¿Cuanto le tomara a ella descubrir que Paul la desea?

Jacob cerró los ojos apretándolos, estaba dispuesto a matar a Paul si este le tocaba un pelo a Renesmee.

—Yo no te puedo mentir , como hombre me ha sido dificil con ella cerca, no creo en mi control — Seth soltó una risa amarga—. Maldita sea, Jacob lo sabes , el otro día se te escapo lo que pensabas cuando estabamos patrullando. Es tu imprimación, Tienes que hacer lo que sea mejor para ella.

—No voy a entregarle a Renesmee a ese asesino, No para que se convierta en una mas de sus amantes.

—Si quieres verla feliz, tienes que darle lo que necesita — Jacob tenso la mandibula — Es tu imprimación por todos los santos

* * *

**_Espero que encontraran agradable este cap, si bien no es nada Hot, es necesario para aclarar que JAcob todavia sigue imprimado de Nessy_**

**_ Dejenme decirles que la universidad y mi tesis me tienen muy ocupada, tanto que no he podido actualizar las otras historias esta tiene nuevo cap porque ya estaba escrito ¬¬ prometo ponerme al día con cada una de ellas cuando logre un poco mas de tiempo libre._**

**_DE nuevo me disculpo x la "maravillosa ortografía" que tienen mis fic´s ultimamente todo es por causa de mi errores ortograficos y por la falta de Word ¬¬_**

**_A las seguidoras de Seth, les doy las gracias por aceptar mi versión de un Seth más maduro y con atractivo sexual, por el lado de Jacob declaro que el Jacke de este capitulo s emerece unos buenos golpes...Es el colmo como trata a Nessy, pero.... *atención* lo cabron se le quitara cap tras capitulo. (perdon por la palabrota) _**

**_ si les parece bien denle Go al botoncito verde, si ese que dice Reviews, ya saben los Reviews son porras para los escritores._**

**_Me despido no sin antes recomendarles ...Somebody Told Me, interpretado por The Killers._**

**_Un Bonecraking Emmett Hug Para todas y MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME Y DEJARME SABER QUE EL FIC LES GUSTA_**


	6. Cap6: Just A Girl

**_Nota importante:_**

**_me he visto en la penosa necesidad de escribir la historia yo misma y no adaptarla, apartir del 3er cap la historia esta escrita por mi._**

**_los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia en la que me inspiro le pertenece a Shayla Black_**

**_Luna Wolf Whitlock._**

**_Renesmee se obsesiona con Cayo y recurre a Jacob y Seth para ser tutotes sexuales, Jacob la toma bajo su tutela y junto a su mejor amigo le enseña los placeres de ser compartida, pero ella les ha dejado claro que su virginidad le pertenece a Cayo._**

_

* * *

_

**Cap 6. Just A Girl by ****No Doubt.**

Jacob quería lo que le correspondía por derecho propio, habia estado pensando en las palabras de Seth mientras camina por el pueblo y compraba algunas cosas para Billy que partia en uno de esos viajes en busca de peces junto a Charlie, en el supermercado de Forks , en el pasillo de los alimentos enlatados Sue Swan miraba detenidamente una lata de judias verdes.

— ¿Crees que le gustara?

— No lo se — Respondio Renesmee — Nunca he comido judias ni menos enlatadas.

Jacob miraba como unos jovenes estaban desnudando a Nessy con la mirada y el apenas podia contenes la impaciencia al escuchar los comentarios que estos dos jovenes mantenian por lo bajo, queria acabarlos con sus puños. Maldita sea tenia que recobrar el control o cometeria dos asesinatos frente a todo el pueblo.

— ¿Jacob ? Hijo estas comprando viveres para Billy. Ven aquí.

— Si tengo abastecer a mi padre de comida, el cree que una lata de cervezas y la sorprendente cantidad de 3 peces lo mantendran vivo en el rio por once dias.

Sue solto una risa ya que la descripción le acomodaba a la perfecciona su marido, a un paso de Renesmee que le daba la espalda a Jacob , el licantropo podia saborear el olor a canela que se desprendia de la piel de la vampira, Seth tenia la razón estar junto a ella era dificil y ahora estando cerca de ella , por alguna razon el deseo de tenerla lo estaba volviendo loco.

Murmurando una maldición, rodeó la cintura de Resnesmee para alcanzar un enlatado de frijoles, ella lo estaba seduciendo solo con su presencia , no podía ignorar la curiosidad que tenia por saber lo que estaba pensando y no podia ignorar la necesidad que sentia de tocarle el cabello para verle el rostro, el tragó saliva. Renesmee llevaba unos jeasn ceñidos y una delicada camisa rosa que hacian evidente cada movimiento de su pecho mientras ella respiraba

Mientras estaban haciendo fila para pagar los viveres, Jacob mantuvo la suficiente distancia para evitar tirar a Renesmee sobre la caja registradora y hacerla una completa

— ¿Las cosas se pagan por separado?

— Si — Jacob hablo pero la dulce voz de Renesmee se esucho por primera vez desde que se habian encontrado

— Yo lo pago

— NO son cosas aparte.

— Sue todo va para el mismo lugar deja que Renesmee pague.

— No me parece adecuado.

— Dejala — Sue tomo por el brazo a Renesmee — Se esta vengando de su padre, no le divirte gastar dinero pero si le divierte pensar en la cara que pondra Edward cuando le lleguen el cobro de las tarjetas.

— ¿Como lo sabes? — Jacob y Sue salieron del almacen.

— La acompañe a comprar ropa interior y un vestido demaciado corto — Sue movio la cabeza en desaprovación — Creo que es un corset y una mini falta de tul o algo asi, todo por valor de $700 dolares, eso y las botas que compro para Seth. — Jacob emitio un leve gruñido.

— ¿le compro botas a Seth?

— Si, el vendedor dijo que eran indestructibles.

— ¿Donde tienes tu carro Sue?

— Vinimos caminando.

Renesmee y el guapo joven que llevaba los paquetes salieron en busca de un auto.

— Tu auto — el joven tuteo a Renesmee

— Necesito un taxi.

— Linda, Jacob nos llevara a su casa.

— No gracias , prefiero caminar el por el decierto sin una gota de agua.

— Renesmee no has dicho una sola palabra en todo el camino ¿te pasa algo?

— Nada Sue, solo que busco el desierto para morir sofocada por el calor. — Jacob rio por el comentario de Nessy.

— ¿Te molesta que las lleve? — dijo Jacob pero ella no respondio. — ¿En que piensas mujer? Di algo.

— Pienso que no tienes claro elsignificado des palabras "Lejos de la manada" — dijo con ironia y Jacob sonrio.

— ¿Siempre sigues lo que se te dice al pie de la letra?

— No tengo nada que decir... ¿Porque vamos a La Push?

— Mi esposo y Billy estan empacando allí.

— ¿Esta Paul en casa? — Pregunto Renesmee y Jacob freno el auto en seco recordando las palabras que Paul habia dicho de su Renesmee.

— NO , NO ESTA

Renesmee y Sue se deslizaron hacia adelante mientras ambas volvian a sentarse y mantenian la compostura un grito de Jacob las austo.

— Fuera — Ambas lo miraron asustadas — Renesmee afuera.

— ¿Que? — dijo ella y Jacob se bajo del auto — Tu y yo afuera. AHORA

Renesmee no supo porque pero se bajo del auto y siguio a Jacob mientras caminaba alejandose el auto, el tono autoritario que el licantropo habia utilizado le dio el suficiente miedo para hacerle caso. Jacob hablo cuando estaban lejos para que Sue no los escuchara.

— ¿Que diablos te traes con Paul?

— ¿Como?

— ¿Porque mierda lo buscas tanto?

— Porque Paul a diferencia de ti me trata bien y el es un caballero.

— ¿Caballero? Es el marido de mi hermana y dejame decirte no es ningun caballero. — Jacob alzaba los brazos mientras habla ostrando disgusto y Renesmee tenia las manos en la cintura, Sue los observaba por el espejo retrovisor.

— !Perdon! . ¿Me estas queriendo decir que crees que yo le quiero quitar el marido tu hermana? Eres ESTUPIDO — Jacob sonrio.

— Si un estupido que ve como buscas a un hombre casado para que te sirve de tutor sexual — dijo el joven moreno lleno de rabia.

— Eso no … nunca … yo no … jamas me meteria con un hombre casado menos con el esposo de tu hermana. — Renesmee respiro buscando tranquilizarse — Te respeto y respeto a Billy, nunca le haria algo asi a Rachel, no haria sufir a una Black.

— Eso no te lo crees tu.

— Eres un completo hijo de perra. No soy una cualquiera ni una prostituta como me llamaste la otra noche — El vio como se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.

— Perdoname ¿volvemos al auto?

— No Jacob me voy a ir caminando.

— Vamos no te enojes conmigo — Jacob le dijo suavemente mientras la rodeaba con un brazo — Eres igual de melodramatica a tu madre.

— A mi madre nunca le dijiste "Asquerosa chupasangre"

Jacob la atrajo hacia sí, bajó la cabeza, y ahogó sus furiosas palabras con un beso, Jacob resultaba ardiente, persuasivo y el sabor de sus besos invadió sus sentidos. Renesmee intento resisitirse, a pesar de la furia que la embargaba, no fue conciente de la bola de deseo en que se habia convertido Jacob Black, mientras el le deslizaba la palma de su mano por la espalda, la sumergió en el deseo, y no sólo a ella. Jacob era vivido que ella pudo saborearlo con la lengua.

El beso la derritió, suavizada por sus labios, por su aliento y por la genialidad de su lengua, mientras ella se dejó llevar, con el corazón a mil por hora, perdiéndose del mundo conciente , hasta que él le mordisqueó el labio inferior y se lo lamió, para luego volver a posar su boca sobre la de ella una vez más. Sin pensar, Renesmeese inclinó hacia él, buscando más besos, más contacto, más de él pero reacciono al recordar a Sue , ella se alejo apenada.

— Voy a hacer lo que quieres.

— En serio — Renesmee emitio una sonrisa picaron y abrazo al joven moreno de piel bronceada — Gracias Jacob, despues de todo Rosaline estaba equivocada.

Mientras el intentaba buscar logica a sus acciones ,Renesmee se baja del auto y saltaba directo a los brazos de Seth y una sonrisa lobuna curvó la boca se Seth y Jacob no parecía demasiado contento con las muestras de cariño entre Seth y Nessy.

Todos estaban ocupados Charlie, Billy y sue empacaban en la camioneta, Jacob estaba en la cocina preparando la cena y Seth y Renesmee jugaban cartas en la sala

— Jaque Mate — Seth dijo y Renesmee no pudo contener la risa.

— Eso es del ajedrez Seth.

— Para fines tecnicos es lo mismo gane y me debes un beso.

Jacob le dirigió una mirada reprobando su comentario ¿Acaso queria que las personas afueras escucharan que Seth y Renesmee se besaban?

— Controlate Seth, pareces en celo.— Jacob se labava las manos y Renesmee se hacerco a la cocina.

—Huele genial —murmuró ella, dirigiendo una tímida mirada a Jacob

— Aquí mi alfa cocina bastante bien — Seth se apoyo en la pared

— ¿Que cocinaste? —dijo ella.

— Una vieja receta de Billy, medallones de cerdo con salsa … — Jacob comenzo

— de miel y mostaza — Renesmee lo interrumpió para quedarse en silencio.

— ¿Como lo sabes? Aun no he preparado la salsa.

Renesmee sonrio, esa receta era una de las pocas maneras en que ella comia la carne de cerdo, su madre la preparaba pero nunca le habia dicho que era una receta de los Black.

— Conosco la receta.

— ¿Quieres hacer la salsa? — Seth empujo a Renesmee hasta adentro de la cocina

— Si .. me gustaria preparar la salsa.

En el comedor Renesmee se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior mientras saboreaba la cena y a Jacob se le aflojaron las rodillas, habia tenido una imagen mental que lo habia hecho perder el control, habia pensado en Nessy lamiendo un delicioso helado, pero habia acabado pensando en ella deslizandole la lengua por la punta de miembro.

— ¿De quien es esta bolsa de Victoria Secret? — Seth tomo la bolsa que estaba sobre la silla para poder sentarse con todos en el comedor.

— Mia — Renesmee dijo antes de tomar agua, mientras Jacob la miraba morjarse los labios

— Linda volviste a comprar desmedidamente — Charlie sonrio con malicia a su nieta

— Algo así — Renesmee noto que Jacob la miaba con atención. — Jacob estaba delicioso.

— Mi hijo cocina bastante bien.— Billy se metio un bocado de carne a la boca.

— Muestrale a tu abuelo lo que compraste. — Sue sonrio con malicia.

— No creo que sea buena idea. — Renesmee sono apenada.

— ¿Porque?

— Es que Renesmee no quiere que cambien la angelical idea que tienen de ella. — Seth se comio una papa completa

— Tu nieta se compro un conjunto digno para una noche italiana

— Lo compre para salir con Cayo. — Jacob trago en seco.

Cuando termino la cena Jacob atravesó la casa y fue hacia el taller buscando alejarse de todos, con tan mala suerte que Seth condujo a Renesmee hacia el. En la cochera el observo a Renesmee en la obscuridad, mientras Seth buscaba el suiche para encender la luz, ella se apoyo en el viejo auto que el licantropo reparaba y Jacob que la chica era una encantadora criatura digna de contemplar. Tenía un cuerpo espectacular: sus pechos eran redondos y firmes; su cintura, pequeña, y tenía un culo con unas curvas preciosas, simplemente tenía un cuerpo para seducir, provocar y complacer.

El lugar estaba a oscuras y mientras Seth buscaba el suiche para encender la luz, Renesmee se apoyo en el viejo auto.

— Cuidado te vas llenar de grasa — Jacob la asusto.

— Pense que no habia nadie aquí. — Dijo Seth divertido tratando de molestar a Jacob.

Jacob alejo a Renesmee del auto, colocandole la mano en la cintura porque no podía estar un minuto más sin tocarla. El la recorrio de pies a cabeza y disfruto de ese olor a melocotones y canela, eso le provoco inmovilizarla contra una pared para besarla pero con un suave empujon Renesmee lo puso en su lugar sin decir una palabra, porque apesar de haberla besado y acceder a su pedido ella todavia le temia a Jacob y ese miedo que sentia por el hacia que se sientiera atraido por ella.

— Ese atuendo no te lo vas a poner para Cayo.

— ¿Como?

— De la ropa que hablo Sue, No vas a utilizarlo con Cayo.

— No entiendo.

— Mañana vas a ir con el a la antigua casa de tus padres. A las 7. — Jacob se inclino y se dedico al motor del auto que estaba reparando

— ¿Pero …?

— Mañana a las 7.

— Van a comenzar las clases — Seth se froto las manos divertido.

— ¿Para que?

— No quieres saberlo — Jacob hablo desde donde estaba escondido.

— ¿Porque en la vieja casa de mis padres?

— Por que queda lo suficientemente lejos y la policia no acudira al escucharte gritar.

— ¿Porque iba a gritar? — Seth sonrio y Jacob se enderezo.

— ¿De verdad esta preguntando eso? — Jacob le hablo a Seth — De verdad eres bastante inocente.

— Diselo. — Seth reto a Jacob.

— Niña vas a gritar de placer y no quiero que la policia venga y encuentre desnuda a la nieta de su jefe con el hijo de su esposa y el hijo de su mejor amigo. ¿entendiste? — Renesmee tomó aliento, estupefacta.

— ¿Porque cambiaste de opinion? — Renesmee pregunto y Seth amplio su sonrisa

— Jacob acepto porque el te desea tanto como yo.

— ¿Puedes evitar hablarle asi? — Jacob le tiro algo pesaado a Seth y este lo tomo por el aire.

— Solo digo la verdad.

— Cambie de idea, porque creo que Cayo Vulturi no es adecuado para ti, cuando "esto" acabe te daras cuenta y buscaras un hombre de verdad!

Renesmee se mordisqueó el labio inferior, no creia lo que Jacob habia dicho , no tenia sentido , porque ella queria a Cayo, ahora le hacia falta , Renesmee se encogió de hombros, intentando no parecer molesta.

— Te enseñaremos todo lo que necesites saber y luego buscaras un hombre de verdad.

— ¿Cual es la diferencia entre tu , un hombre de verdad y Cayo?

—Una de las cosas más difíciles es satisfacer a una mujer y Cayo es un ser frío por naturaleza, puede practicar el sexo pero nunca como lo hacen dos hombres a la vez con una mujer en este caso tu. Pero te prepararemos para Cayo. — Seth hablo seriamente por primera vez en la noche

— Algunos hombres como los vampiros tienen exigencias que querrán que tú satisfagas. Y cuando son dos hombres se habla de gustos diferentes y perversiones diferentes. Seth y yo somos diferentes, pero por tu virginidad nunca lo haremos contigo a solas.

— Estas diciendo que ¿ninguno de los dos me hara el amor a solas?

— No — ambos hombres hablaron a la vez.

— ¿Y si lo pido?

La insinuación en sus palabras creó una cálida corriente que se extendió deliciosamente por el cuerpo de Seth , Jacob no queria estar a solas con ella, no lo soportaria, seria algo doloroso tenerla solo para el y no reclamarla como suya, pero las cosas con Seth eran diferentes el sentia atracción sexual por ella y eso lo llevaba a respetarla el si podria estar a solas con ella.

—Renesmee cuando las cosas se pongan calientes. — Jacob se acerco a ella y le sujetó la cara entre las manos y la acercó a su cuerpo — Lo vas a pedir , pero depende de cada uno y del momento yo no cambiare de opinion no estare a solas contigo.

— Lo vas a implorar lobita — Seth sonrio al darse cuenta de la manera en que se aceleraba el corazon de su amiga.

* * *

**_Alegria por el peque beso entre Jacob y Renesmeee . yupyy_**

**_Se supone que iba a ponerme al día con las otras historias pero lo siento es horrible, aterrador, horrendo, hórrido, horripilante, horroroso, espantoso, monstruoso, siniestro, tétrico, terrible y, terrorífico el sentimiento de culpa q´tengo con mis otros fics y sus lectoras, pero esta historia me robo el corazón y siempre hay que hacerle caso al corazón me compromento ponerle al día con los otros fics. _**

**_DE nuevo me disculpo x la "maravillosa ortografía" que tienen mis fic´s ultimamente todo es por causa de mi errores ortograficos y por la falta de Word ¬¬_**

**_Chicas leo todos sus reviews así que debo aclarar un par de cosas, primero Jacob adora a Renesmee y ella tambien claro que no se ha dado cuenta "todavia", Seth esta disfrutando de la las experiencias sexuales pero no esta imprimado de nadie "todavia", definitivamente Cayo es un cerdo y lo hot esta por venir._**

**_Si les parece bien denle Go al botoncito verde, si ese que dice Reviews, ya saben los Reviews son porras para los escritores._**

**_Me despido no sin antes desearles un buen buen fin de semana de "descualquierarse", mañana juega la Selección Colombia frente a Ecuador , así que fin de semana futbolero y mucha suerte a todas las selecciones que se estan disputando el paso al Mundial._**

**_Un Bonecraking Emmett Hug Para todas y MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME Y DEJARME SABER QUE EL FIC LES GUSTA_**


	7. Cap7: American Woman

_**Nota importante:**_

_**me he visto en la penosa necesidad de escribir la historia yo misma y no adaptarla, apartir del 3er cap la historia esta escrita por mi.**_

_**los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia en la que me inspiro le pertenece a Shayla Black**_

_**Luna Wolf Whitlock.**_

* * *

**Cap 7. American Woman by Lenny Kravitz**

—¿Qué significa este papel que me acaba de llegar por email? —Un grito se escucho atreves del celular.

Yo exhale un gemido ahogado mientras buscaba mi maleta y Seth que estaba sentado en la cama me miro preguntándome porque mi padre me había llamado para gritarme.

—Em, .. Necesito que me des tu autorización para … comprar un auto

—¿Qué demonios? —Papa estaba furioso había intentado comprar un auto pero cuando pase la tarjeta de crédito, no podía hacerlo por esa cantidad de dinero —¿En qué estas pensando ? ¿un auto?

—Lo necesito para transportarme —Cerré los ojos, imaginándome la cara de mi padre. —Simplemente... fírmalo papá.

Era el colmo, sólo no me había enviado hacia la "paradisiaca" Forks, sino que también quería que me transportara caminando por todo el maldito pueblo, si él no aceptaba llamaría a Jasper y le rogaría que utilizara sus poderes en él para obligarlo a firmar.

—De ninguna manera. ¿Para que necesitas un auto en Forks?

—PARA TRANSPORTARME —intente calmarme pero él me estaba quitando todas las cosas con las que había crecido—Si no lo firmas voy a emanciparme.

—EMANCIPARTE. Ni siquiera sabes lo que esa palabra significa Renesmee

—Acaso me estas llamando bruta? —Me lleve las manos a la cara— No soy una tonta, recibí la mejor educación en Italia, los dos últimos dos años de mi vida aprendí cosas que tu no tienes idea gracias a Los Voltury .

—Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan. No quiero saber nada de lo que aprendiste con esos vampiros asesinos. Te vas a olvidar de Cayo de una forma u otra o yo mismo acabo mato a ese vampiro

Incredulidad cruzó el rostro de Seth mientras se acomodaba tranquilamente acostado en mi cama

—. Quiero que entiendas algo Edward Cullen, si no lo firmas tu lo firmara mamá.

—Eso lo vamos a ver. Y tu Bella no quiero que me contradigas — el prácticamente le grito a mamá.

—Encontrare a alguien más que firme por ti … Voy a llamar a Aro el de seguro pagara por un estúpido auto para que su novia se transporte. ¿O acaso no tienes dinero?

—No se trata de dinero. —Mire a Seth y estaba oliendo una de mis almohadas— Siempre has tenido todo lo que quieres y tal vez ese es tu problema.

—Renesmee, hija — Mamá hablo — No siempre te puedes salir con la tuya.

—No … — respire profundo — Obsérvenme.

Apague el celular y me quede de pie en la mitad del cuarto, estaba odiando esto de tener una relación con Cayo en la distancia y ahora las palabras de mi padre había hecho que el vacio creciente e inexplicable en mi interior acabara por derrotarme. Mi rostro se desmoronó a medida que mis lágrimas eran derramadas.

—En serio necesitas un automóvil tan costoso? — el me pregunto poniéndose de pie

No respondí y Seth me agarró por los hombros y me atrajo hacia él.

—Maldita sea. Te sientes bien?

—Si y No. — Encogí los hombros— necesito un auto pero quiero el dinero extra para algo.

—Para qué? — me pregunto mientras me ordenaba el cabello para ver mis ojos.

—Para pagarles a Jacob y a ti por las clases privadas.

—Estás loca —Seth me empujo y se rio como tonto. —No nos vas a pagar un peso, creeme tu eres el pago que Jacob y yo necesitamos.

—Quiero pagarles. No estoy acostumbrada a obtener gratis las cosas.

El resopló con enojo.

—Tu nos vas a pagar, pero no con dinero

—Seth esto es en serio— Mire la ventana y mis l lágrimas brillaron frescas.

—Estas llorando porque no tienes dinero para pagarnos o porque Edward dijo que iba matar a tu "novio"—murmuró. —Porque si el no lo hace, lo hago yo, me refiero a acabar con tu juguete vampiro porque no tengo dinero para un auto.

Yo cerré la boca, no sabía si reírme o llorar más

—Quiero a Cayo y me duele que papá diga esas cosas de él, la idea de pensar que él quiere asesinarlo en realidad duele.

—¿Lo quieres o lo amas? — Seth me encerro en sus manos

—¿Por qué esa pregunta? —Yo apoye las manos sobre su pecho y le di un pequeño empujón.

—Son dos cosas muy diferentes. Eso de querer, amar y desear a alguien — el sonrio, si quieres puedo darte una pequeña clase de eso en este momento

Sus palabras hicieron que mi estomago chispeara y un extraño sentimiento me recorrió por las venas y me quemó la piel. Pude darme cuenta que la sangre de Seth bombeaba hacia el sur y hizo la un hizo sonrojar.

—Y las reglas de Jacob. —Seth pateó la puerta que se cerró detrás de él y se acerco a mi apoyándome contra la pared que daba con la puerta

El aroma a pino y menta tentó mi nariz. Seth indudablemente olía bien.

—Jacob no está aquí. — el hizo caso omiso a mi advertencia — y todo lo que necesito para enseñarte la diferencia entre esos sentimientos es un pequeño beso.

Seth bajó la cabeza y sentí como se le corto la respiración mientras bajaba su boca a la mia.

(P.D.V SETH)

Ante el primer toque de sus labios una sacudida de calor arrasó a través demil dejándome en carne viva, ella acerco lentamente, con delicadeza para y luego presionar con fuerza. y aceptó su beso, se aferró a mi, sus labios eran dulces y adictivos. Renesmee se sentía tan condenadamente bien. Debía pensar en Jacob pero la necesidad de volver a besarla me cegó. No me podía detener, ella paro por un momento deslizando su boca suavemente sobre la mía.

—Esto lobita mía … Es cariño.

Mientras sentía la respiración temblorosa de Renesmee , su perfume me atraía más a ella. De hecho, ahora me estaba abriendo sus sentidos a los encantos de la vampira.

Yo subí las manos alrededor de su cabello y lo desate, pase mis dedos por su nuca y trayendola más cerca, sentí como sus curvas se fundían contra las mías. Ella iba a darse cuenta de la sensación de mi corazón latiendo con furia , pero con no le importaba ella emanaba deseo. Renesmee se estremeció en mis brazos mientras puse otro beso en su rosada boca, luego lami su labio inferior. Yo ya había tomado más de ella de lo que un amigo debería haber tomado, sin pensar que ella era la chica de mi alfa, la imprimación de Jacob.

—Esto es amor.

Ella volvió a besarme y no pude evitar emitir un gemido, la excitación del momento se apoderó de mi columna vertebral y me sacudió la razón. Santo infierno, Renesmee era fabulosa y tenia dueño, se trataba de mi mejor amigo pero en ese momento, la quería como a una mujer:

Impaciente y hambriento, Me abrí paso dentro de su boca invadiendo profundamente para finalmente probar su sabor.

—Eres muy dulce — dije sin arrepentimientos

Adictiva era simplemente adictiva

La suavice con la lengua y tome posesión completa de su boca. Senti que estaba apunto de volverme loco y ella se había dado cuenta porque me acepto envolviéndome los brazos al cuello, apretando su cuerpo tan cerca de mi.

—Te deseo — Le dije entre palabras entrecortadas

Ella se sentía caliente y yo estaba haciendo pequeños ruidos en parte posterior de mi garganta... Luego ella retorció las caderas, frotando su intimidad contra mi necesidad de poseer algo que no era mío. Un nuevo aumento del deseo me traspasó y mi u auto-control cedió.

Agarre su culo a través de la falda, apretándola con fuerza entre mi cuerpo y la pared, empujando directo entre sus piernas a un ritmo insistente que la tuvo abriendo la boca y dejando que sus colmillos descendieran. Mierda. Si me mordía Jacob iba a acabar conmigo. Se veía hermosa mirando el techo

—No me puedes morder — dije con dolor deseando que lo hiciera.

—Oh, Dios. — Renesmee jadeo

De alguna manera se las arregló para que sus colmillos volvieran a esconderse , ella rozo sus labios sobre la de mi garganta, limitándose se con un mordico suave y una lamida. Yo gemí consiente de la fuerza de voluntad que ella estaba ejerciendo para no morderme, ella estaba saboreando mi sangre por encima de mi piel.

Oli su cabello era suave, con una pizca de clavo canela, vainilla y fresas, olfatearla era un placer delicioso y aterciopelado. Ella alzo la vista y le toque los labios

—Seth—suspiró ella y la agarre más fuerte.

—Lobita —dije y capture su boca otra vez. No tenía palabras para describir lo único y perfecto que su sabor era.

Jesús, el estaba jugando con fuego y necesitaba alejarse, ahora, tenía que alejarla, pero conociéndola ella iba a seducirme de nuevo. La anhelaba bajo su cuerpo ya mismo, tomándolo. Me sentía desesperado.

Si así lo hacía sentir con toda su ropa, como seria cuando la tuviera desnuda en esa vieja casa.

Yo separe mi boca de ella y se quedó mirándola a los ojos. Su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración, en silencio, yo le preguntaba qué diablos estaba pasando entre ellos. El no quería parar solo besarla otra vez, sacarle su ropa y darle su primer orgasmo.

—No tienes idea de lo que quiero hacerte… pero no puedo.

—Por favor... —suplicó.

—No puedo — Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos tan de cerca que podía oler lo excitada que estaba

—Renesmee tu padre quiere que le contestes el celular. — La voz de Charlie se escucho al otro lado de la puerta.

—Si abuelo, ya le contesto

—Está bien hija cuando termines de hablar con Edward baja a cenar.

—Ya bajo abuelo — dijo ella contra mi piel

En ese momento sentí a Charlie bajando las escalas, mire el celular sobre la mesa de noche y efectivamente había estado sonando.

COMEDOR DE LA CASA DE CHARLIE

Renesmee estaba en la cocina ayudándole a la madre de Seth a servir la comida, estaba pensando cómo conseguir el dinero que necesitaba. Cuando un golpe en la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos. Era Seth que había saltado por la ventana de su habitación y ahora entraba por la puerta principal, el se veía incomodo y traía un bulto entre sus piernas que la hizo sonrojarse.

—Voy al baño a lavarme las manos.

—Hazlo aquí en la cocina y ven comer

Seth se cruzó de brazos y camino a la cocina, Renesmee tenía ambas manos ocupadas con unos platos de comida.

—Mueve ese precioso trasero necesito espacio — dijo en voz baja

Renesmee entrecerró los ojos.

En la mesa vio a Charlie comiendo.

—Renesmee. Ya preparaste todo para acampar.

—Me faltan un par de cosas — antes de poder seguir hablando Seth se acercó a ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

—No vas a necesitar mucha ropa — se rio — ni cosas. ¿No es verdad Charlie?

—Seth tiene razón, acampar debe ser una experiencia que te saque de la rutina

* * *

_**Mil disculpas, perdones y demás por dejar tirada una de mis historias favoritas, pero me había dedicado así como al mil por ciento a mis estudios.**_

_**Ahora estoy dedicándole un bien tiempo a escribir en todas mis historias, de hecho tengo una nueva cuyo nombre es **__**USE SOMEBODY**__** , chicas les pido el favor que la lean y le den una oportunidad.**_

_**DE nuevo me disculpo x dejar así mi fic pero ya saben primero es el deber que … como era la frase? A se me olvido ¬¬ Lo que quiero decir es que debía sacar adelante mi estudios en comunicación y eso hice.**_

_**Si les parece bien denle Go al botoncito verde, si ese que dice Reviews, ya saben los Reviews son porras para los escritores.**_

_**Un Bonecraking Emmett Hug Para todas y MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME Y DEJARME SABER QUE EL FIC LES GUSTA**_


	8. Cap8 How does it feel

_**Nota importante:**_

_**me he visto en la penosa necesidad de escribir la historia yo misma y no adaptarla, apartir del 3er cap la historia esta escrita por mi.**_

_**los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia en la que me inspiro le pertenece a Shayla Black**_

_**Luna Wolf Whitlock.**_

* * *

**Cap 8. How does it feel by Avril Lavigne**

La luz del sol se estaba golpeando a Jacob, había estado bebiendo la noche anterior para darse valor para lo que iba a hacer, tenía una resaca insoportable, se bajo de su auto se suponía que debía recoger la maleta de Renesmee en la casa de Charlie, ella y Seth ya deberían estar llegando a la casa de los Cullen, de allí caminarían hasta la casa de "cuento de hadas" de Edward y Bella.

Jacob tomo la manilla de la puerta y vio a Seth incorporándose parecía que había dormido en el sofá, el no dijo nada pero en la cocina estaba Renesmee con el pelo despeinado una camiseta que apenas le cubría el ombligo y unos pantalones de pijama que tenían conejitos, parecía una "dulce" niña pero la manera en que se le ceñían las caderas. No era tan inocente.

—Ustedes no deberían estar.

Ella miró el reloj. ¿Las once?

—Renesmee saqueo todas sus tarjetas de crédito anoche. Fuimos a cada uno de los malditos cajeros automáticos desde aquí hasta Seatle. Cielo, una pregunta: ¿Ese café es fuerte? porque si no lo es voy a quedarme dormido mientras te como esa — Seth paró en seco y miro la parte inferior del cuerpo de Renesmee, el no disimulaba lo mucho que la deseaba— boquita.

La mirada perpleja de Jacob, asusto a Renesmee ella subió las escalas para tomar un baño y vestirse.

—Voy a darme una ducha ya vuelvo… —Jacob espero a que Nessy estuviera lejos y no los escuchara.

—Seth ¿Debería sentirme incomodo por lo que estoy viendo en tu cabeza?

—No sé qué tan incomodo pero y ¿Celoso?

—No estoy celoso

—Tranquilízate hombre solo fueron unos besos — Jacob parpadeó y Seth encogió los hombros.

—Además solo quería probar un punto.

—NO TE DEMORES RENESMEE, TE BAÑAREMOS EN LA CASA DE TUS PADRES— grito Jacob.

Renesmee estaba a punto de desvestirse así que no se molesto y solo se calzo un par de tenis converse negros.

**(CASA DE EDWARD Y BELLA)**

Renesmee no había permitido que Jacob y Seth la bañaran, aunque para el había sido un juego ganas no le faltaban de acariciar toda la piel de Nessy y hacerla sentir cuidada, lo había dicho para poder sacarla lo más rápido posible de la casa de Charlie, ella los había mandado al bosque por leña para encender fuego en la chimenea y mientras ellos estaban jugando con palitos de madera ella se había dado un buen baño.

Después de salir de la ducha y de tratar de encontrar algo de ropa que le cubriera buena parte del cuerpo se había prometido que nunca más dejaría que Seth empacara por ella. Había traído solo un par de conjuntos de ropa interior y se había rehusado a decirle que había empacado. Ella había revisado bien el contenido de su maleta y tampoco había mucha ropa decente para usar.

No era que fuera a estar vestida el resto de la semana teniendo en cuenta para lo que estaban allí. Pero parecía que Seth prefería verla con poca ropa. Aun no se acostumbraba a que ese lobo la deseara sin tapujos.

Renesmee exploró la casa, miró con atención en cada habitación. Y recordó un poco sobre ese lugar tan especial, la vieja casa de sus padres le había traído muchos sentimientos a la cabeza. Ahora estaba fascinada con la energía de la casa. Podía ver a su familia sentada en esa pequeña sala y a su mamá contándole cuentos en su viejo cuarto, ese cuarto que a pesar del largo tiempo en que había vivido en Italia seguía intacto, pudo ver el recuerdo de un Seth adolescente sentado en un sofá comiendo platos llenos de comida y se vio a ella misma siendo cargada por un hombre moreno, alto y muy cálido, un hombre que le hacía cosquillas y no se separaba de su lado.. ese hombre era Jacob.

Ella se acostó en su vieja intentando descifrar esos recuerdos que no sabía que tenía y el sueño la venció.

Cuando Seth y Jacob llegaron a la casa, la encontraron acostada en la cama, acurrucada en posición fetal, Seth se acerco y deslizo sus dedos por sus muslos y la tapo con una delgada manta, el revivía una y otra vez en su cabeza el beso o mejor los besos que ella y el se había dado la noche anterior en el cuarto de Renesmee

_Bastardo con suerte_. Jacob dudaba que fuera capaz de cumplir su promesa, la de ayudarle a convertirse en una amante experta sin tocar su dignidad, sin hacerla suya. El se había prometido nunca la tocaría si ella no se lo pedia… y ella le dejo claro que su virginidad era de Cayo pero en ese momento, no pensaba en eso, sino en la manera que iban a compartir su experiencia con ella.

Pero ella era virgen. Dios, no quería pensar en eso, ni en el hecho que en poco tiempo ya no tendría su virginidad… y ese vampiro chupasangre seria privilegiado que la tomara.

—Va a dormir por lo menos seis horas —Seth mantuvo la voz baja

—Para que coño quiere ella todo ese dinero?.

—Quiere un auto y su padre no se lo quiere dar.

—Sí?

—Anoche discutió con el —dijo Seth —. El se negó a aprobar el que sacara miles de dólares de una de sus tarjetas así que tuvo que sacar pequeñas cantidades en diferentes cajeros.

—Pensaba que Edward le daba todo lo que ella quería

—Lo único que quiere Edward es acabar con Cayo, lo escuche decirlo.

Seth abrió una de las cajas donde su madre había empacado comida, el le había dicho que quería llevarse a Renesmee a acampar, así que en respuesta Sue había comprado varias provisiones de comida.

—Crees que debemos llevarla a cazar? — el se dirigió a Jacob

—No creo que lo necesite, si le da sed siempre tiene a su siervo personal — Jacob señalo a Seth el se estaba encargando de cumplir cada uno de los caprichos de Renesmee

—No te vallas por ese camino Jacob, tu deberías ser el que cumple sus necesidades

Seth siempre encontraba no era el momento de sacar a relucir la verdad. Jacob se recostó en el sofá, obviamente contrariado por las ganas que tenia Renesmee de besar a Seth y por la incapacidad de su amigo de mantener sus garras lejos del culo de Renesmee

—Deberías ser sincero con ella y hablarse sobre la imprimación y sobre tus intenciones son ella. Pero hablo de tus verdaderas intenciones esa de cuidarla y adorarla para siempre.

Jacob no respondio

—Sé que te preocupas por ella y la amas. No lo niegues

—NO… La amo..

—Si le dices la verdad ella podría llegar a amarte..

Una ceja se enarcó en el rostro de Seth mientras miraba a Jacob.

—No quiero que me ame.

—No me mientas… mejor concéntrate en cocinar algo voy al pueblo por condones… tal vez los necesites.

**(CINCO HORAS MÁS TARDE)**

—¿Qué es ese olor? —se asombró de lo delicioso que olia.

—Jacob cocino para ti

Renesmee miro a Jacob sentado mirando la chimenea

—Gracias. — dijo en voz alta

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No le des las gracias es su obligación complacerte.

—Que cocinaste? — Renesmee le pregunto

—spaghetti con salsa de langostinos —Seth dio un paso hacia ella. — porque los mariscos son … como es la frase Jacob…

—Deliciosa — Dijo Renesmee

.Jacob sabía bien que Seth estaba jugando con el .

—Jacob ayúdame… — dijo Seth

—No lo se — la voz de Jacob era delicada

—Afrodisiaca — indicó Seth — eso dijiste

—Nunca dije eso.

De repente Seth empujo a Renesmee a la sala y la obligó a sentarse en ella, le puso una copa con vino en la mano.

—Y esto? — ella pregunto

—El licor ayuda a desinhibirse —confesó a Seth

—Lo nuestro es más bien la cerveza —añadió Jacob sin apartar la mirada de ella— pero eres una dama refinada que se crio en Italia, lo tuyo debe ser el vino

Aquello hablaba un poco de lo que la conocía Jacob y con esa tierna mirada parecía desafiarla a recordar exactamente lo bien que la conocía.

—Bebe. — le indico Jacob y ella obedeció, Seth sonrió que Renesmee le obedeciera a Jacob era casi surrealista…

Renesmee respiró hondo y se le hizo agua la boca por el embriagador aroma del plato que estaba sirviendo Seth en la cocina.

—Huele delicioso.

—Seth menciono que te gusta mucho la comida de mar.

—Gracias por esto … — dijo ella señalando el plato que Seth acababa de entregarle en las manos

Él la miró con una sonrisa que le hizo parecer todavía atractivo y hasta encantador. No como era un completo insensible que solo pensaba en sexo y en hacerle la vida imposible.

Cuando terminaron de comer Seth recogió los platos y Jacob le sirvió su quinta copa de vino lo hizo dirigiéndole una mirada indescifrable.

Jacob se inclinó sobre ella, apoyando las manos en el respaldo de la silla e invadiendo su espacio personal. Ella se forzó a alzar la cabeza y a mirar aquellos ojos brillantes.

—Muy bien, Nessy… Dime lo que está pasando por esa cabeza tuya.

Renesmee lo miro fijamente.

—Se que no te caigo muy bien, he llegado a pensar que me odias. y que no estás así como muy feliz de ayudarme en esto — En parte ella tenía razón el no estaba muy feliz de compartirla con Seth pero él no la odiaba — Intentare hacer esto soportable para ti…

—Yo no te odio.. — ella se quedo en silencio— en eso estabas pensando?

—Estaba pensando en nosotros tres en la cama de mis padres.

Seth se dio vuelta en la cocina y Jacob contuvo el aliento pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

—Me disculpo si soy demasiado sincera, es que en casa no tiene sentido endulzar las cosas ya saben con papá me acostumbre a decir las cosas sin pensarla.

Jacob se paro y en un segundo la tenia cargada en el hombro. Su melena rojiza caía por la espalda del lobo. Seth sonrió malicioso

—Vamos a la cama — Jacob hablo y ella reprimió una sonrisa.

—Esto va a ser divertido —dijo Seth

—.Yo tengo una pregunta para ti. Te importaría explicarme, ¿por qué estabas besando a Seth sin mi permiso?

Renesmee se mordió el labio inferior. Seth había sido un poco indiscreto. Alzo la cabeza y miro a Seth

—Le dijiste algo?

—Los licántropos podemos leer nuestras mentes—ladró Jacob.

Jacob la bajo delicadamente y Seth se quedó de pie junto a la puerta del cuarto, observando, esperando que Jacob lo invitara a participar.

Él se giró hacia Seth algo receloso

—No se si castigarte a ti — miro a Seth— O a Nessy

—No le hagas daño a Seth, el no tiene la culpa

Jacob se asombro ella creía que él podía hacerle daño a Seth.

—Eso fue un error de ambos, ella recordaba las reglas de no tocarla sin que el otro estuviera en el mismo cuarto.

—Pero el fue el que paro todo, por su cabeza pasaron palabras sobre que él no quería darme mi primer orgasmo, yo quería seguir.

Seth abrió los ojos.

—Sorprendidos? Saben que no son los únicos con poderes súper especiales.

—Eres una pequeña manipuladora — Renesmee sintió a Seth deslizarse a sus espaldas. Sus manos le rozaron las caderas y ella sintió una energía indescriptible en su estomago.

—Yo no soy manipuladora, solo tengo ese encanto vampírico natural en mi

—Te queda prohibido utilizar esa mierda con nosotros—El aliento de Jacob era caliente en su cuello — si te pillo haciéndolo te pondré en cuatro y te daré 30 golpes en esa nalguita tan apetecible que tienes.

Renesmee estaba atrapada entre dos cuerpos duros y no podía dejar de temblar.

—Prometeme que no lo vas a hacer — Dijo Jacob con, su boca cerniéndose sobre la de ella.

—Lo prometo.

Las manos de Jacob subían veloces por su torso, peligrosamente cerca de sus pechos.

—Intentemos esto al natural, sin influencias de por medio — Seth le hablo al oído mientras cambiaban de posición, Jacob se situó a sus espaldas y Seth tomo el frente de ella.

Los labios de Seth tocaron los de Renesmee y su boca jugó con la de ella, rozando antes de alejarse. Le mordisqueó los labios, inflamándola, haciéndola desear muchísimo más. Una y otra vez presionaba sus bocas mientras Jacob le besaba la oreja. El había dejado que Seth tomara el mando, necesitaba que ella se sintiera cómoda con el.

Renesmee abrió la boca. Deseaba a Seth más profundo.

—¿Qué quieres, cariño? —una risita retumbaba en el pecho de Seth

—Bésame de verdad Seth

—Eso hago. —Él comenzó ese juego exasperante en su boca otra vez. Tentándola

—Pero no con tu lengua. Quiero tu lengua, Me gusta cuando me besas. —Sus mejillas se calentaron

—Eso lo se. —Seth la sujetó con más fuerza y tomó el control del beso. Él le separó los labios con los suyos y su lengua se deslizó dentro. A Renesmee se le doblaron las rodillas mientras todo su cuerpo se derretía.

Seth la incitaba mientras Jacob dejaba que sus manos vagaran por todas partes. Retiró la camisa y vio un delicado sostén blanco de encaje. El aire fresco circuló sobre su piel.

Seth la besó una última vez, antes de girarla hacia Jacob.

Renesmee se sentía deliciosamente lánguida. Esto era exactamente lo que quería de estos dos, entonces la boca de Jacob cubrió la suya y él quería demostrarle que el podría besarla mejor que Seth. Dominó su boca, su lengua se hundía y acariciaba, manteniéndola bajo su cuerpo, bajo su hechizo.

Seth desabrocho el sosten y lo deslizo por sus hombros, abrió el cierre de la falda que traía y ella no se dio cuenta que estaba casi desnuda frente a ella, sus pezones se rozaban contra la caliente piel de Jacob.

—.¿Estás segura de que estás lista para esto? —. Jacob le hablo

—Jacob, maldita sea me estoy cansando de esperar

Jacob se agachó y la levantó en sus brazos. Se sentía delicada contra él. Miró por encimade su hombro para encontrar que Seth los seguía sacándose camisa, el cuerpo de Seth era delgado y torneado. Jacob la lanzo sobre la cama y los ojos de Renesmee se abrieron de par en par cuando Seth se sacó la ropa y quedo solo en bóxer.

* * *

_**Ahora estoy dedicándole un bien tiempo a escribir en todas mis historias, de hecho tengo una nueva cuyo nombre es **__**USE SOMEBODY**__** , chicas les pido el favor que la lean y le den una oportunidad.**_

_**Si les parece bien denle Go al botoncito verde, si ese que dice Reviews, ya saben los Reviews son porras para los escritores.**_

_**Un Bonecraking Emmett Hug Para todas y MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME Y DEJARME SABER QUE EL FIC LES GUSTA**_


	9. Cap 9: I Really Want You

_**Nota importante:**_

_**me he visto en la penosa necesidad de escribir la historia yo misma y no adaptarla, apartir del 3er cap la historia esta escrita por mi.**_

_**los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia en la que me inspiro le pertenece a Shayla Black**_

_**Luna Wolf Whitlock.**_

* * *

**Cap 9. I Really Want You by James Blunt**

— Lobita, vamos a ir despacio porque necesitas aprender muchas cosas — dijo Seth, parado al lado de Jacob.

—¿Te has masturbado? — pregunto Jacob

Por alguna razón ella no sintió pena, a pesar de estar casi desnuda frente a dos hombres, respondió sin tapujos.

—Si ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— Es importante saber que has experimentado un orgasmo. ¿Todos te los has dado tu misma?

Renesmee dejó escapar un suspiro nervioso.

—Si

—Acuéstate boca abajo — comento Seth entre dientes intentando no mirar demasiado los desnudos senos de Renesmee.

Ella sintió como el deslizó sus manos sobre su pálida piel. Por primera vez desde que lo había incitado a besarla, ella se dio cuenta de que los movimientos de Seth se sentían lentos y pausados.

Tiró del cabello de la chica a un lado y rozó sus labios a lo largo de esa larga espalda, besó la piel desnuda en la base de su cuello y ella cerro ojos, la cálida suavidad de su boca se sentía demasiado bien para detenerlo. Un silencioso gemido escapó de su garganta cuando Seth apretó su pelvis contra la cadera de la vampira, ella con ese gesto pudo sentir a Seth con todo el deseo reprimido que tenia por ella. Set contuvo la respiración

Sethme la volvió hacia él y se inclinó para besarla deteniéndose a tan sólo una pulgada de distancia, para mirar de reojo a Jacob, el podía sentir la rabia porque el estaba tocando su posesión más preciada, el clavo sus dedos en los muslos de Renesmee mientras deliberaba, y luego sus manos se deslizaron desde sus rodillas el dobladillo de la ropa interior de la cica. Su dedo índice se deslizó por las caderas, entre la piel y el tejido de encaje, y en el momento en que estaba a punto de tirar hacia abajo los delicados panties, dudó. Pero lo hizo, con un solo movimiento la despojo de ese pequeño pantalón que le impedía ver a la vampira en todo su esplendor.

—Nos vas a volver locos — Seth se rio y de repente se puso de pie dejándola sola sobre la cama.

En ese momento Jacob extendió la mano sobre la suave superficie del vientre de SU chica, de repente, ella se movió ligeramente y su rostro se puso tenso, ella le tenía miedo , y era normal después de que él se había comportado como un cerdo con ella, pero enseguida suspiró y eso hizo que el recuperara la respiración. Jacob deslizó las manos por su cálida piel hasta que llego justo sobre los labios de su sexo.

Gruñó satisfecho, porque a pesar de que el solo la estaba acariciando en la superficie, ella parecía extasiada y húmeda, solo con ese pequeño contacto , el se movió hasta encontrar el clítoris y lo acarició suavemente con la punta de su dedo, pidiéndole permiso en silencio. El no quería que ella se sintiera mal, porque él se sentía maravillosamente bien, su mano era una caricia cálida, entre las piernas de aquella vampira hermosa.

Jacob alzo la vista durante un instante, se miraron en silencio mientras él seguía estimulándole el clítoris con el dedo. Seguía mirándola cuando las mejillas y los labios de Renesmee se inundaron de un intenso color carmesí.

Le acarició el clítoris con algo más de fuerza y observó, fascinado, cómo Renesmee reprimía una exclamación de sorpresa y se mordía el labio inferior. Jacob subió el rostro parecía orar, pidiéndole al cielo que lo ayudara a controlarse, ella sin tocarlo lo estaba llevando a un orgasmo seguro y el aun tenia los pantalones de jean puestos, Jacob pensó dentro de si que ella iba a ser su ruina.

—. Separa las piernas. Quiero mirarte —le ordenó

Ella obedeció y separó los muslos. Con la mirada fija entre sus piernas Jacob se arrodilló y por un momento alejo la mano con la que había estado tocándola y admiró su sexo, totalmente hechizado.

—Tienes la vagina más bonita que he visto en mi vida. — solto él licantropo

Renesmee tragó saliva y Jacob levantó una mano y usó los dedos para separar los labios de su sexo, dejando al descubierto los pliegues rosa oscuro y la pequeña abertura de la vagina. El sintió una descarga de liquido entre las piernas.

El se levanto y se acercó un poco sobre el lado izquierdo de Renesmee, se inclinó sobre su rostro y le besó suavemente los labios mientras retomaba las caricias en el clítoris.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó, recorriendo su cara sonrosada con la mirada.

—Sí —susurró Renesmee

La efervescencia de su respuesta le resultó tan convincente como sus mejillas y sus labios sonrosados, y sus pechos, que no dejaban de subir y bajar con cada respiración. Le acarició el clítoris en un rápido movimiento adelante y atrás con la punta del dedo índice. Ella suspiró y Jacob no pudo reprimirse una especie de ronroneo salió de su pecho, ella estaba tan mojada que podía oír el sonido de su dedo en su sexo.

—Eres muy sensible. Vas a tener que controlarte un poco, porque los vampiros pueden tener encuentros sexuales de varias horas.

Jacob termino de hablar y le frotó el clítoris con fuerza.

—Oh... Jacob —gimió, levantando la pelvis contra su mano para incrementar la presión.

—Tómalo con calma, bebe —le susurró él junto a la boca, tirándole de los labios con los dientes mientras ella jadeaba— Me voy a asegurar de entrenarte para que tengas tantos orgasmos en una noche que no vas poderlo creer. Córrete contra mi mano.

La miró fijamente, mientras ella se debatía en un infierno de excitación, hasta que la tensión que atenazaba su cuerpo, suave y terso, se rompió y Renesmee gritó, víctima de una gran ola de placer. Jacob la miro a los ojos mientras ella estaba alcanzado el clímax, e incapaz de contenerse, cubrió su boca con la suya, silenciando sus gemidos casi con violencia, saciando la sed que sentía de su dulzura.

Cuando las sacudidas del orgasmo finalmente desaparecieron, apartó la boca de la de ella y hundió la cabeza en el ángulo entre el cuello y el hombro de Renesmee, jadeando casi tanto como ella. Enseguida Jacob se dio cuenta de que no sería capaz de controlar su erección así que se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño que estaba en la habitación

—No la toques sin mi en la maldita habitación— le grito a Seth que estaba a punto de tocarle los muslos, ambos sintieron el agua caer.

—Qué le pasa? — pregunto Renesmee

—Necesita calmarse — Seth cerró los ojos intentando leer la cabeza de Jacob— su pene quiere estar dentro de ti y como está prohibido — se rio maliciosamente — necesita bajar su erección

Ambos sonreían, compartiendo cierta comicidad.

Jacob volvió a entrar al cuarto, todo mojado y sin ropa, la mirada de Renesmee bajo hasta su pene y sintió que le falló el corazón y la respiración. Ella no podía parar de mirarlo era largo, grueso….Honestamente, no sabía si estaba haciendo bien pero se sentía pletórica.

Una sonrisa sexy partió el rostro de Seth mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—Vamos no tenemos todo el día — el intentaba que Jacob se moviera, estaba aun parado en la puerta del baño secándose el cabello.

.—Seth, alguna chica te había dicho que te ves soberbio desnudo— dijo ella al ver despojarse de sus bóxer

—Shh —ordenó Jacob—

Ella cerró la boca. Extrañamente Renesmee sintió a Jacob algo celoso.

—Gracias Lobita. Tú te ves demasiado —intento decir algo pero una mirada de Jacob lo callo—.

En ese momento Seth se puso serio y la miro intentando enfriar su expresión, eso le resultaba difícil pero debía hacerlo

—Párate de la cama —le dijo de repente.

—Siéntate aquí —le ordenó Seth, colocándole las manos a ambos lados de la cadera.

Ella abrió la boca para expresarle su confusión, pero ya la estaba guiando hacia un sillón. Seth le puso las manos sobre las rodillas y las separó. Luego se arrodilló delante de ella.

—¿Seth? —preguntó Renesmee y no supo que responder.

—Debes aprender a tener orgasmos seguidos, continuos sin parar —murmuró Seth y su tono de voz derrotada mientras la miró a la cara y las manos le acariciaban los muslos y la cadera, ella vio a Jacob pararse tras de Seth

—Oh, Dios —gimió Renesmee cuando Seth acercó la cabeza a su regazo y, con las manos, le separó aún más las piernas. Renesmee abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir la punta de la lengua, cálida y mojada, abriéndose paso entre los labios de su sexo para frotarle el clítoris, para clavarse en él.

El estaba atormentándola la había llevado al orgasmo una y otra vez, había pasado casi 50 minutos con la cabeza entre sus piernas y ese ultimo clímax estaba a punto de hacerla perder el sentido, ella hundió los dedos en el cabello de Seth gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. A través de los ojos entre cerrados vio a Jacob mirándola a ella, dedicado a estudiar su rostro. Seth se paro del suelo y se sento en la punta de la cama estaba a punto de correrse, ahora el que necesitaba un baño era el, intento ponerse de pie y caminar.

—No vas a dejar esta habitación, mastúrbate aquí. —Rugió Jacob mientras apoyó una rodilla en el suelo.

—Jacob yo …. No …. Puedo más —Renesmee intentaba hablar, pero estaba agotada.

—Tienes que hacerlo, LOBITA — dijo Jacob con ironía — vas a follar con un maldito vampiro y esos no conocen los límites del tiempo ni del dolor .. ni nada que se le parezca. El que quiere marrones acepta tirones.

Jacob parecía dolido, pero en sus palabras había un asomo de razón el debía hacer que ella aprendiera a aguantar dolor, ardor y sobre todo grandes cantidades de placer, ella intento ponerse de pie pero se tambaleo un poco.

—¿A dónde vas? — pregunto Jacob con rabia en las venas.

—Necesito sentarme en la cama, esa maldita silla va a acabar con mis caderas.

Ella camino lentamente meneándose y sonriendo, el interior de sus muslos parecía encalambrado y su sexo se encogía y volvía a dilatarse, Seth que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama dándose placer dejo de manosear su cuerpo para darle la mano y ayudarla a subir, en un acto descarado para Jacob y placentero para Seth ella se ubico delante de él dándole la espalda a su amigo, ella pudo sentir el trazo duro de su erección contra su columna cuando él la empujó hacia atrás, su pecho contra su espalda, acunándola en sus brazos y besándole la sien y el cuello mientras Jacob se arrodillaba ante ella.

Renesmee involuntariamente cerró sus piernas y Jacob atrapó sus tobillos y la abrió de par en par con un movimiento brusco, ella vibro

—Él va a hacerte sexo oral, no es tan malo. — Sonrió — yo lo hice y te gusto — La voz de Seth se había vuelto oscura y profunda

Jacob se quedó sin aliento, apenas podía esperar probarla.

—Amo la manera en que hueles. —Jacob sonrió y ella sintio el lento deslizamiento de la lengua del licántropo raspando contra su piel, encendiendo cada uno de sus nervios. Intentó arquearse.

—Acepta a Jacob — le comento Seth al oído a Renesme.

Jacob lamió hacia arriba el exterior de su sexo hinchado, seguido de un mordico lento y torturante sobre el clítoris. Renesmee estaba sin aliento, ella se retorcía entre los dos hombres.

—Déjalo saborearte—insistió Seth—El solo quiere Me aseguraré que estés cómoda … No tienes la menor idea de lo bonito que se ven tus muslos abiertos de esa manera.

Ella gimió cuando jacob continuó mordisqueándola y la devoraba como una golosina. Su lengua entraba y salía, hundiéndose profundamente, como si no pudiese obtener bastante.

No existía un centímetro de ella que no hubiese probado. Otro orgasmo más se gestaba en su interior.

—Por favor, Jacob.

Una de las manos del alfa fue a sus pezones. Los pellizcó con una pequeña torsión y Renesmee jadeó cuando ese diminuto dolor activó un enorme placer entre sus piernas

Jacob volvió a pellizcarla, haciéndola gimotear

— La próxima vez estos dedos serán mis dientes — dijo Jacob

Renesmee comenzó a decir algo, pero Jacob mordió el centro del clítoris entre los dientes, mientras ella se contraía y gritaba por el placer sorprendió a Jacob cuando puso una de sus piernas en el hombre izquierdo de Jacob.

—Cuantas veces te has corrido desde que puse mi boca en ti?

Ella casi había llegado al orgasmo se ha corrido cuatro veces desde que el pueso mi boca sobre ella.

El placer que le daba Jacob era diferente al que le había brindado Seth, era delicado al límite y solo se trataba de ella, de sostenerla en la delgada línea que le brindaba bienestar, los orgasmos que le había dado Seth no le pertenecían a ella, parecían que él lo hiciera para el mismo, pero Jacob parecía dedicado a contemplarla a ella.

—Sabes? No estoy muy entusiasmado en educarte sobre el placer para que esa jodida sanguijuela italiana meta su pene en ti… pero tu desiste hacerlo a tu manera — Jacob paro de hablar para sacar la lengua de su boca y volver a lamer su clítoris.

Renesmee gimió.

—Córrete para nosotros, cariño —Jacob gruñó las palabras y le chupó el clítoris, las sensaciones se acumularon bajo su clítoris, dentro de su cuerpo el orgasmo se precipitó por ella como un maremoto. su cuerpo se sacudía y Seth le hablaba al oído empujándola un poco más alla, alagando el goce con palabras.

—Lobita. Eres jodidamente caliente —La besó en la sien con un afecto dulce que la derritió después del violento orgasmo.

— Quiero hacértelo de nuevo — Jacob sonrió apenado — si te llega a doler algo, solo házmelo saber…

—Te desea muchísimo, Res — dijo Seth

Jacob froto un dedo en ella de nuevo y la pequeña montaña de nervios volvió a hincharse, ella no se quejaba porque así le doliera no lo iba a decir, con Jacob estaba gozando cantidades exorbitantes.

Seth Le rozó el pezón con el pulgar una y otra vez mientras Jacob dibujaba círculos interminables sobre su clítoris. Renesmee volvió a gemir aun más alto.

Jacob alzo la vista y vio los colmillos de Renesmee defender, ella estaba hambrienta pero no de comida, el miro a Seth y este de inmediato le mordió el cuello y los hombros, le lamio la columna intentando que ardiera más en su deseo.

Seth subió su mano y toco los labios de su sexo, en respuesta Res aumento su respiración y empujo su espalda contra la erección de Seth mientras ella le arañaba los muslos al joven licántropo

—Ress —gimió Seth

Jacob no dejo de frotarle el delicioso clítoris con atormentadores golpecitos, a ratos suaves a ratos más fuertes.

Seth la besó otra vez en el cuello antes de llevar los labios a su oreja, ella se restregó contra y eso se puso todavía más duro.

—No Renesmee No… —Pero la palabra fue sólo un gemido

—Jacob — Seth le rogaba a su compañero que la hiciera venir, porque ella iba a acabar con el, cuando ella volvió apretarse contra el, Seth le mordió el hombro y gimió contra su piel.

Jacob se retiro y Renesmee gimió de necesidad.

—Mierda Jacob … no me dejes así.

Jacob contraatacó metiendo uno de sus dedos dentro de Renesmee, el sabia que eso no le haría daño no le arrebataría su virginidad pero si le regalaría un grandioso orgasmo, Seth volvió a morderle el cuello y ella froto su cadera contra su erección y avivando el fuego que ardía en sus venas. Si continuaba haciendo eso, Seth acabaría corriéndose en su espalda y en ese culito adorado por Jacob. Dios, lo iba a MATAR..

Ella se dio cuenta de la respiración de Seth y se llevo una mano a la espalda mientras mantenía la otra en la cabeza de Jacob , ella apretó sus dedos contra el miembro de Seth. Jacob agilizo el movimiento de su dedo y de su lengua y ella contuvo el aliento y separó las piernas todavía más.

Ella dejó de respirar y movio su cadera contra la lengua de Jacob, mientras Seth se apretaba contra ella, pero fue imposible no moverse contra él provocándolo, podía sentir cómo la pequeña excitación se desbordaba y Renesmee le clavó las uñas en el muslo a Seth y grito.

—¡Mierda Ress — Seth se empujo sus caderas al borde del placer que no podía esperar a alcanzar. Iba a mancharla.

Seth se dio cuenta que iba a eyacular. Un ardiente fuego atravesó su pene. Un incontenible zumbido se originó en la base de su columna mientras se le tensaban los testículos hasta límites insospechados. Explotó. Los calientes chorros de semen impregnaron su propio vientre y la espalda de Renesmee, Seth la abrazo cuando ella emitió un largo gemido, sacudiendo las caderas perdida en el placer. La abrazó hasta que dejó de estremecerse

Jacob se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, Seth se puso rígido y Jacob se apartó, camino al baño metió las manos en el agua del lavamanos y Seth entro detrás de él sin decir una palabra.

.

—¿Qué fue esa mierda? —dijo, mirándole por encima del hombro.

El contuvo el deseo de estrellarle el puño lleno de líquidos de Renesmee a Seth en el rostro, pero respiro sólo treinta segundos para tranquilizarse y no acabar con el, de hecho golpeo la pared junto al espejo dejando un hueco del tamaño de su puño en la pared.

Seth no respondió nada , porque estaba seguro de que si se lo decía algo se enfadaría más.

—Eyaculaste en su culo.

—No pude evitarlo. — solo dijo eso, el sabía que estaba mal pero ella lo había incitado.

Jacob tomó una toalla que empapó en agua caliente y se la tiro a Seth

—Limpiala— Seth lo miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

En ese momento Renesmee entro al enorme baño de la habitación de sus padres

—Te dije que nos esperaras — Seth la miro, ella había entrado desnuda al baño.

—Me voy a dar una ducha. Tengo la espalda llena de semen y las piernas llenas de — ella se miro y no pudo decirlo.

Jacob la tomó del brazo cuando pasó por su lado.

— Esos son tus líquidos, que no te de pena nombrarlos. Si puedes decir semen, es seguro que puedes decir flujo.

—Necesito tomar un baño … SOLA — ella grito y ellos salieron del baño

Por la cabeza de Seth pasaron imágenes de Renesmee y de la dulce curva de sus caderas y la forma en que ella se movia y como lo hizo llegar a un orgasmo sin estar dentro de ella.

—Ya basta. —grito Jacob saliendo de la habitación.

—Mira, no voy a disculparme por algo que no lamento — Seth se coloco un pantalón corto y salió hacia la sala

Jacob gruñó mientras el vestía tan solo con unos bóxer.

—¿Estás enfadado porque me toco el pene sin tu permiso o porque ella me hizo llegar al orgasmo?

—Porque… — Jacob pensó un poco, aquello no pintaba bien. Seth ya había traspasado la línea — Si quieres volver a tocarla, vas a tener que frenarte un poco.

—Ella solo lo está disfrutando, está descubriendo su sexualidad..

Renesmee en ese momento camino hacia ellos, tan desnuda que Jacob tembló

—. ¿Quieres decirme quien de ustedes me escondió toda la ropa?

—Nosotros… — Jacob parecía divertido

—¿Por qué? Quiero algo que ponerme no voy a pasearme todos estos cuatro días por esta casa sin nada encima

Ella entro de nuevo al cuarto gritando y diciendo palabrotas en Italiano.

* * *

_**Ahora estoy dedicándole un bien tiempo a escribir en todas mis historias, de hecho tengo una nueva cuyo nombre es **__**USE SOMEBODY**__** , chicas les pido el favor que la lean y le den una oportunidad.**_

_**Si les parece bien denle Go al botoncito verde, si ese que dice Reviews, ya saben los Reviews son porras para los escritores.**_

_**Un Bonecraking Emmett Hug Para todas y MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME Y DEJARME SABER QUE EL FIC LES GUSTA**_

_**Por otro lado .. OMG me va a dar algo que CAP espero lo disfruten.**_


	10. Cap 10: Feeling this by Blink 182

_**Nota importante:**_

_**me he visto en la penosa necesidad de escribir la historia yo misma y no adaptarla, apartir del 3er cap la historia esta escrita por mi.**_

_**los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia en la que me inspiro le pertenece a Shayla Black**_

_**Luna Wolf Whitlock.**_

* * *

**Cap 10. Feeling this by Blink 182**

—

Renesmee salió del cuarto vestida con la camisa de Jacob, le quedaba lo suficientemente grande para tapar sus curvas , curvas que no poseían ropa interior ya que Seth y Jacob le habían escondido la ropa, después de pasar unas dos horas en los brazos de ambos lobos, necesitaba despejarse un poco.

En la cocina, Seth y Jacob comían de nuevo, ahora ambos tenían en sus manos grandes platos con helado, Jacob tenía un tercer plato a su lado y se lo extendió, por alguna razón la imagen era conocida para ella.

—Ven come un poco— Sus ojos viajaron directo a sus piernas.

—No tengo apetito, acabamos de comer.

—Necesitas las calorías, para lo que viene—Jacob dijo sin pena.

—No tengo apetito ¿Acaso no escuchas?, además no fue que hiciera mucho en esa cama, retozar con su cabeza entre mis piernas realmente no cuenta como ejercicio.

—Hazte un favor, hazme caso o en este momento te llevo de regreso sonde Charlie y tu plan de re conquistar a tu novio babosa con sexo, será un fracaso.

Seth tomo una botella con chocolate y se la tiro a Jacob, el le agrego un poco a su helado y la puso sobre la mesa.

—Eres una bestia maleducada—, ella susurró y se humedeció el labio inferior. — y no necesito reconquistar a Cayo, el me ama, solo quiero tener sexo con él.

Jacob sacudió la cabeza, odiaba que ella lo llamara bestia pero no podía ser dulce con ella, porque eso lo convertiría de un lobo feroz en un cachorrito tierno y enamorado.

—Lo que tu digas. — Jacob siguió comiendo

Seth sigilosamente espero que Renesmee comenzara a comer su helado y se paro a su lado vacio un poco de chocolate sobre el plato y acto seguido dejo caer todo el contenido de la botella de chocolate derretido sobre su cabello y sobre la camisa de Jacob.

—No sabía que te gustara tanto el chocolate — dijo Jacob y ella comenzó rabiar..

—Esto es muy dulce de tu parte— el suspiro juguetón— ofrecértenos con chocolate derretido, debes saber delicioso

¿Dulce? Ahora ella estaba toda empegotada de chocolate y oliendo a lobo con una camisa sudad que era su única prenda disponible..

—Nunca vuelvas a tirarme nada encima — dijo ella y se metió una cucharada de helado a la boca

—Ese no es el único líquido que va a caer sobre ti, créeme que tengo en mente otra idea que me va gustar mucho. — Serh le dio un beso en la frente—No puedo dejar de pensar en ello..

—Necesito darme una ducha y quiero algo de mi ropa. Por favor

Jacob frunció el ceño, Seth era un descarado con los comentarios a Renesmee y ella no hacía nada para negarse a ellos, de hecho parecía disfrutarlos.

Renesmee se dirigió a la habitación, se quito la camisa de Jacob, sin perder tiempo se apresuró a entrar en el cuarto de baño y se metió en la ducha y se lavo el cabello como pudo, porque estaba realmente repleta de chocolate, recordó que el jabón para el cabello estaba en su maleta.

—Seth, necesito mi shampoo.

Alguien entro y coloco el frasco transparente en el suelo, ella no vio quien era pero no le importo que la viera desnuda, comprendía que ahora no importaba ya que ambos hombres prácticamente la habían visto de la manera en que nadie hasta ahora la conocía, ella tomo una toalla y se envolvió en ella, cuando volteo vio a Jacob parado debajo del marco de la puerta el miro la toalla.

—No necesitas esto.

Jacob vacilo cuando bajó la mano para jalar la toalla, esta rozo su pecho y sus pezones demostraron una actividad que a él le parecía encantadora… ella tenia frío.

Ella vacilo y sostuvo la pequeña tela que evitaba que Jacob la viera completamente desnuda, Jacob le dio la espalda y camino hasta la habitación, allí ambos licántropos le dirigieron una hambrienta mirada.

Renesmee se asusto al verle los ojos a ambos y dio un paso atrás intentando colocarse las manos sobre el pecho.

—No crees que hay otra cosa que deberías proteger? —Seth le señalo la parte baja de su cuerpo.

—Yo … yo no quiero estar d.

—Desnuda? — Jacob pregunto —

—No quiero estar desnuda.

—Pues lo vas a estar — Jacob salió del cuarto y camino hasta la sala allí se vistió por completo y miro a Seth.

—Lobita nosotros tenesmos que patrullar.

—Seth ustedes no patrullan a esta hora.

—Cambiamos de horario con Sam y — Jacob miro a los ojos a Seth obligándolo a callarse.

—Pero …

—Pero nada — Jacob la interrumpió y Renesmee vio a Seth colocándose sus ropas — Tu te quedas asi como estas mientras este y yo volvemos.

—No

.

(PLAYA LA PUSH)

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aqui?— Pregunto Seth

—Quiero hablar con Sam.

—Sam

—¿Para que?

—Necesito pedirle que cuide a tu hermana.

—Jacob y yo tengo que venir hasta la Push solo para hablar con Sam… me pude quedar con Nessy cuidándola.

Jacob dobló sus brazos sobre su pecho y se apoyó contra su auto

—No voy a dejarte solo con ella, tienes la cabeza tan caliente que no pensarías dos veces antes de follartela.

— Ella dijo que no se iba a acostar con nosotros... —Jacob lo miro y su mano de se apretó con fuerza sobre su brazo. Su cuerpo entero estaba tenso, y la cólera rodó fuera de él en ondas — digo contigo de esa manera.

—Hijo de puta, — él masculló.

—¿Qué?— Seth exigió una explicación.

—Yo puedo aguantarlo, creo que tu no podrías decir lo mismo, por eso es que no quieres estar solo con ella en la habitación, la imprimación te obliga a hacerla tuya — Jacob corrió una mano a través de su pelo largo y negó con la cabeza.

—Tú no sabes de lo que hablas .

—Si, lo sé —los ojos de Seth se clavaron en los de Jacob, el no había imprimado pero era consciente del poder de la imprimación

— Tengo que ir a buscar a Sam, —Jacob dijo finalmente.

— El problema aquí eres tu… no yo … y ahora mismo vuelvo a la casa, porque el que esta actuando y soliendo tras de ella como un perrito enfermo de amor, eres tú.

.

(CASA DE BELLA Y EDWARD)

Renesmee había estado caminando semi desnuda por la casa, no podía quedarse totalmente sin ropa interior, sin prestarle atención a lo que Jacob había dicho de quedarse desnuda, busco por toda la casa su pantalón de encaje y se lo coloco, ella estaba mirando televisión en uno de los cuartos cuando escucho la puerta y vio a Seth entrar solo, así que camino hasta la sala y vio que el tenia un paquete en la mano.

—Jacob me pidió que comprara esto para ti.

—Y Jacob?

—Haciendo cosas.

Ella sintió una mano en su abdomen y la posó justo debajo de su pecho, ella puso su mano contra el pecho de él cuando Seth comenzó a hacerle cosquillas

—Quieres un poco de esto — Señalo la bolsa sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Qué es?

—Un frasco de Nutella.

Jacob había recordado escuchar que la Nutella era su único vicio, del cual prescindía porque no lograba comer pocas cucharadas , era tanta su adicción que podía comerse un frasco entero de una sentada.

—Jacob quiere que acabe como una vaca y que no le guste más a Cayo.

—Lobita, esto solo es un detalle, de esos extraños que el tiene contigo,no quiere alejarte de tu preciado Cayo, solo quiere que lo aceptes un poco tal y como es.

Ella abrió la botella de Nutella y saco una cucharada completa, mientras se deleitaba comiendo, pensó que a pesar de esos detalles extraños de los que Seth hablaba , Jacob la odiaba.

—Jacob me odia — dijo sin pensar.

—El no te odia… el tiene miedo de ti —Seth murmuró cerca de su oído.

Los fuertes brazos de Seth la rodearon, levantándola lejos de la cocina y cargándola cerca del comedor.

—No me hagas reír, el no me teme… talvez yo le tengo un poco de miedo a el.

—Res, no se que vamos a hacer Jacob, — Seth dijo riendo ahogadamente.— Jacob está evitando acercarse a ti… pero creo que no ha logrado tener éxito en ese aspecto.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?— Ella preguntó de mal humor.

—Pienso que linda pero estando desnuda eres realmente hermosa —Ella sonrió abiertamente y se inclinó más cerca de él.

— y tu también me tienes miedo?

—Naah , yo no … tu deberías tenerme miedo a mi y a los planes que tengo para Jacob y para ti… digo para nosotros.

El envolvió los brazos alrededor de cintura y la jaló más cerca de el.

— Seth, ésta no es una buena idea — Seth la silenció con sus labios, sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella, doblándola ligeramente atrás mientras su cabeza se ladeó debajo de la de él.

—Vamos a ver si esto le produce celos — el susurró

Su boca devoró la de ella como si pusiera todos sus deseos en besarla de esa manera. Ella lloriqueó contra de sus labios, su cuerpo retorciéndose contra el de él y la cargo hasta la habitación principal y colocándola lentamente sobre la cama y lanzándose sobre ella al tiempo que se quitaba la camisa, el pantalón y los zapatos quedándose solo en un bóxer azul.

En ese momento ella trató de alcanzarlo, jalándolo contra ella, sus labios se encontraron y ambos jadearon por aliento mientras se movían calientes uno contra el otro.

— ¿Te gusto lo que te hicimos hoy?— Él se gimió contra sus labios.

— Si — ella dijo y el gimió.

—Tócame, — ella susurró.

En ese momento él se puso deslizo al borde de la cama poniendo ambas rodillas en el suelo de la habitación, la maldita baldosa estaba fría como el hielo. Él la contempló, los ojos resplandeciendo en la oscuridad.

— Vas a disfrutar esto — él dijo en una voz tensa.

Él tiró de ella a fin de que ella se situara con las piernas colgando sobre la cama, el se inclinó hacia adelante, deslizando sus manos debajo de ella y Renesme se quedó mirando arriba en él, conteniendo el aliento en anticipación. Seth bajó su cabeza a su vientre y besó su ombligo. La acción simple envió escalofríos corriendo velozmente sobre su piel, sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de la banda delgada de sus pequeño pantalon y gentilmente comenzó a jalarlos abajo de sus caderas. Su boca siguió el progreso, besando el espacio intermedio desde su vientre.

— Seth, — ella susurró. —Necesito...

— Me necesitas a mi entre tus piernas.

Ella se arqueó en él mientras su boca encontraba su clítoris. Ella corcoveó incontrolablemente mientras fragmentos de placer relampagueaban por su pelvis. Su estómago se apretó y los músculos en sus piernas se contrajeron mientras su lengua trabajaba sobre su fría piel. Su mano se enredó en su pelo, jalándole más cerca, rogándole a él que no se detuviera. Él lamió y mordisqueó a su vez, su lengua remolineando alrededor de su monte de venus. El movió sus dedos para trazar un círculo perezoso alrededor de la entrada de ese lugar que le estaba dando placer. Ella gimió, repentinamente necesitando tanto más.

— Lobita, tienes un sabor …. — el no termino la frase

Él deslizó un dedo dentro justo mientras él chupaba su clítoris

— Seth — Él se rió.

—Sabes tan dulce, Res y tan inocente. Voy ir a quedar hecho trisas cuando Jacob vuelva pero vale la pena el dolor.

—Por favor. Necesito venirme.

Él empujó otro dedo adentro, gentilmente deslizando la punta a lo largo de la pared de su coño. El succiono en su clítoris y movió su mano de regreso, creando la fricción más deliciosa. Su orgasmo se levanto y creció mientras ella se retorcía debajo de él, él aumentó el compás hasta que finalmente, sintió como si ella estallara en una gran ola de explosión de éxtasis. Ella gritó, el sonido agudo y él continuó estimulando su orgasmo en largas, dulces caricias de su lengua. Ella Jadeo mientras el mundo daba vueltas alrededor de ella.

Jacob salió del auto temblando podía ver a Renesmee estremeciéndose en vivo y en directo gracias a una transmisión que Seth le había hecho para torturarlo. Él se acercó y entro a la habitacion inseguro de que hacer sus Renesmee yacía en los brazos de Seth, sonaba dormida. Su espalda estaba curvada en su pecho, y Seth tenía un brazo protector alrededor de su cintura. Un zumbido furioso comenzó en el pecho de Jacob. Él apretó su mandíbula para no rugir , ellos lucían como si acabaran de tener el mejor sexo del puto mundo. No importaba que Seth estuviera en bóxers, todo lo que Jacob vio fue intimidad entre los dos. Como si sintiera la mirada furiosa acalorada de Jacob y la furia ondulara fuera de sus hombros, Seth abrió sus ojos y Jacob sacudió con fuerza en dirección a la puerta.

— Quiero hablar AHORA — dijo en una voz lo suficientemente baja para no despertar a Renesmee. Los ojos de Seth se estrecharon, pero él cuidadosamente se liberó a sí mismo de la cama y con gentileza entremetió los cobertores alrededor del cuerpo de Renesmee , Seth pisó suavemente a través del cuarto hacia Jacob que se dio la vuelta y caminó afuera al pasillo.

Tan pronto como alcanzaron la sala Jacob miro a Seth.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas que estás haciendo? — Jacob demandó a través de dientes apretados y Seth no retrocedió abajo una pulgada.

— Tú puedes aguantarte las ganas de tenerla para ti solo, pero yo no. — Jacob aspiró aireadamente — ¿Sabes qué? Le gusta lo que le hago y si no quieres estar con ella y disfrutar de ella mientras esta aquí y no envuelta entre los brazos de su adorado Cayo es tu problema; tuyo, no mío — Seth se dio la vuelta y caminó enérgicamente de regreso a al cuarto.

* * *

_**Ahora estoy dedicándole un bien tiempo a escribir en todas mis historias, de hecho tengo una nueva cuyo nombre es **__**USE SOMEBODY**__** , chicas les pido el favor que la lean y le den una oportunidad.**_

_**Si les parece bien denle Go al botoncito verde, si ese que dice Reviews, ya saben los Reviews son porras para los escritores.**_

_**Un Bonecraking Emmett Hug Para todas y MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME Y DEJARME SABER QUE EL FIC LES GUSTA**_


	11. Cap11: Mirrors

_**Nota importante:**_

_**Me he visto en la penosa necesidad de escribir la historia yo misma y no adaptarla, apartir del 3er cap la historia esta escrita por mi.**_

_**los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia en la que me inspiro le pertenece a Shayla Black**_

_**Luna Wolf Whitlock.**_

**Cap 11. Mirrors by Justin Timerlake**

* * *

Jacob decididamente había mantenido a Seth lejos de Renesmee después de que los descubriera solos en la cama, decidió salir con Seth a patrullar el sector por lo que Renesmee había pasado la tarde navegando en Internet. Al llegar la noche Jacob y Seth aparecieron en la cabaña con cara de pocos amigos, cuando ambos hombres se sentaron frente al televisor sin cruzar palabras, la chica pensó que debía hacer algo y decidió preparar la cena.

Mientras la chica en la cocina se movía de un lado a otro Jacob se había quedado sentado en frente a la tv pensando en el momento en que había llegado a la cabaña y había escuchado los gemidos y gritos de placer de Renesmee, creía que ahora con la cabeza fría podía controlar los celos que lo consumían. Todo lo que había logrado era sentir que la envidia lo taladrara. Ella quería a un vampiro y ahora quería a Seth

—¿Por qué Cayo? — Seth le hizo una pregunta que traia en la cabeza desde supo quien era su novio

—¿Perdón?

—De todos los hombres del mundo, ¿por qué has elegido como novio a un vampiro? — Seth sabía lo que pensaba Jacob

Ella abrió la boca pero no sabía que responder

—Bueno… En realidad me eligió él.

—Me lo imagino . —Jacob sono enojado .

—¿Por qué siempre estás tan enfadado?

—Yo no siempre estoy enfadado Renesmee.

—Jacob no se porque pero no te creo.

—Responde a su pregunta —exigió Jacob—. ¿Por qué Cayo?

—Le gusto y le gusto mucho, por mi está dispuesto a enfrentar sus costumbres, es algo importante para mí que me aceptara como soy ser una impura en una sociedad de vampiros ególatras de sangre pura es difícil y Cayo me hace sentir bien conmigo misma.

—Imagino que sabes que tu vampiro lo único que quiere es follar contigo. — Seth hablo al lado de Jacob

—Después de follarte va a utilizarte para dejarte seca, va a drenar cada gota de sangre de ese delicioso cuerpo tuyo y nunca más va a volver a tocarte. — dijo Jacob secamente

Esas palabras fueron como un golpe para Renesmee .

—Gracias por hacerme sentir como una prostituta. Por supuesto, es imposible que le guste a nadie para estar conmigo por ser lo que soy una mezcla corrupta entre un vampiro y una humana.

Renesmee camino hasta el televisor y puso dos platos llenos de comida frente a los dos lobos, la coloco sobre la mesa donde los dos tenían apoyados los pies y camino en dirección a la puerta, cuando salió de la cabaña Seth intento agarrarla pero ella no se dejo

—Lo siento. No es eso lo que Jacob quería decir, lobita. Por favor… Los dos sabemos que eres hermosa y especial. Eso está claro. Pero Jacob no es conocido por su delicadeza

—Voy a cazar… no se cuanto me demore.

—No vas a salir sola Nessy — Jacob hablo desde el sofá

—Tengo sed y quiero sangre.

Renesmee corrió sin mirar atrás, corrió en dirección de un venado, lo había escuchado cuando salió cerca de la carretera, ella fue detrás de un cuerpo caliente con sangre en sus venas porque la sangre la ayuda a tranquilizarse necesitaba pensar en Cayo y en sus verdaderas razones para amarla, tenía que pensar el cualquier cosa que no fuera la boca de Jacob sobre ella, tenia que pensar en otra cosa que no fuera los dedos de Seth en su interior, debía pensar en su novio en Italia porque ahora estaba pensando en dos lobos calientes que le habían hecho sentir como si el cosmos explotara en su interior.

Cuando Renesmee entro en la cabaña y no vio a Seth, ella frunció el ceño. Jacob seguía sentado frente a la televisión, ella paso cerca de él para dirigirse a la habitación, estaba cansada y sucia, quería darse un baño.

—Si buscas a tu "lobito" está durmiendo en el cuarto.

Renesmee entro al cuarto donde ella pensaba esta su cama individual, pero al entrar vio que no había cama por ningún lado.

—¿Qué le paso a la cama? — Renesmee salió hacia la sala y le pregunto a Jacob sobre la cama que estaba en su habitación.

—Seth la desarmo y creo que quemo el colchón.

—Genial.

—No me culpes por esto, Renesmee , tu "lobito" cree que es importante que duermas con nosotros.

—Está bien.

—Yo no estaría tan contenta. Seth tiene la equivocada idea que te enamoraras de nosotros y nos pedirás que asesinemos a tu novio vampiro para ser felices y comer perdices… — el bajo el volumen del televisor — y tener bebes vampiro y lobos .

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Solo te pido una cosa, no utilices tu maldito poder vampiro en el, aleja tus emociones de el y no le des esperanza… deja de pavonear tu encanto frente a el solo utilízanos este fin de semana para la mierda que necesitas pero no te hagas ilusiones sobre Seth ni mucho menos sobre mí. DEJA DE TOCAR A SETH sin que el o yo te lo pida.

—Oooookkkkk. — Renesmee dio media vuelta para caminar hacia el cuarto donde dormiría con ellos.

Cuando Renesmee se acomodo en la cama junto a Seth él la abrazo intentando reconfortarla cuando una hora después Jacob entro al cuarto encontró a Renesmee acurrucada de lado con la espalda pegada al pecho de Seth, y sus piernas entrelazadas. Los dos estaban enredados entre las sábanas y una de Seth se había posado sobre la cintura la vampira, él le hablaba al oído mientras ella intentaba conciliar el sueño. Pero no podía dormir por alguna razón cada desplante de Jacob le dolía en el alma.

Seth fulmino a Jacob con la mirada, Renesmee sonrió con los ojos cerrados cuando Seth estiró el brazo hacia su rostro y la acaricio, luego le rozó la mejilla con los nudillos. Y Jacob estaba cada vez más enfadado.

—Renesmee ponte de pie— Jacob hablo— Como veo que no tienes sueño creo que deberíamos seguir con las clases.

Ella se bajo de la cama y Seth separo detrás ella en un minuto Renesmee ya no tenia camisa.

—Ahora aprenderás a dar placer

—Jacob nunca le he hecho sexo oral a nadie. —Seth le acarició los hombros, tranquilizándola.

— Vas a aprender con nosotros — Seth se puso frente a ella.

Seth apoyó las manos en los hombros de Renesmee y la instó a ponerse de rodillas ante él y ella se sonrojó cuando subió los ojos y miro a Seth.

.

Seth acarició su garganta antes de que su mano se acomodara en su cuello, él la solto y sus manos fueron al cinturón de los pantalones de jean. El corazón de Renesmee comenzó a latir acelerado.

—Abre la boca.

Con una sonrisa reservada, Renesmee se inclinó hacia el pene de Seth.

—¿Y ahora qué?—suspiró.

—Lame la punta — Jacob hablo a sentado desde la cama donde podía verlos a ambos.

La lengua rosada asomó de esos labios exuberantes, del color de las cerezas, con decisión, ella se inclinó. Seth sintió su aliento en la punta hinchada. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó. La espera era pura tortura. Lo lamió lentamente, como un cono de helado en un día caluroso en veradno. Luego se echó para atrás sin saber qué hacer.

—Más, Renesmee. Lame todo el glande. Mételo en tu boca. —Jacob hablo y casi al instante, esa lengüita se movía por toda la punta.

Seth apretó los dientes cuando el fuego crepitó por su columna. El deseo lo calentó aun más. Renesmee tragó casi hasta el fondo de su garganta. Seth siseó y gimió. Se sentía tan bien. Había tenido mujeres haciéndole una mamada más veces de las que podía contar, entonces ¿por qué la boca inexperta de Renesmee hacía que se tambaleara?

Bajó la mirada hacia su polla que desaparecía en su virginal boca. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su cara parecía un poema

—Puedes tomar todo de mí. Métetela. Completa lobita —Seth hablo y enredó las manos en su pelo, agarrando puñados. Largo y suave, el cabello de Renesmee lo ayudaba a asirse mientras le follaba profundamente la boca, abriéndose paso centímetro a centímetro, de manera deliciosa.

—Respira por la nariz, Renesmee. Puedeshacerlo.

Las manos de Renesmee encontraron sus muslos, los dedos se agarraron casi con desesperación. Ella se estremeció cuando abrió ampliamente los labios para acomodar sus estocadas. Él se hundió otro centímetro en la boca caliente.

—Tócale los testículos — Jacob hablo

Ella no vaciló, acunándoselas, masajeándoselas. Él se estremeció. Sus pelotas estaban apretadas contra su cuerpo y se sentían muy pesadas con su semen. Hasta la última gota era para ella.

Ella seguía sus rodillas delante de Seth, tocándolo y Jacob estaba ahí aceptándolo. Seth sin pensarlo empujó aun más profundo en su boca. Renesmee trató de rodearle la polla con la lengua, pero no había espacio en su boca apretada y caliente. Eso lo llevo cerca del orgasmo.

Ella seguía dedicada a Seth llena de curiosidad. La experiencia era diferente a lo que esperaba, de hecho era mejor. Él frotó la longitud contra su lengua y ella abrió más la boca para albergarla. El sabor era penetrante y fresco, tan masculino que la hizo gemir.

En respuesta, Seth se arqueó y contuvo el aliento con un jadeo, al tiempo que se impulsaba en su boca hasta tocar con el glande el fondo de su garganta. Ella le miró a los ojos.

—¡Mierda! Esto es demasiado… —La ronca declaración de Seth le erizó la piel

—Respira y relaja la garganta. Seth tiene más para ti y tú lo quieres todo, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió temblorosa con la cabeza. Claro que lo quería. Anhelaba todo lo que ellos pudieran darle, hizo lo que Jacob le indicó, tomando aire por la nariz y aflojando los músculos de la garganta. Cuando se retiró, acercándose otra vez a sus labios, giró la lengua alrededor del miembro de Seth.

—¡Oh, Dios! —siseó él antes de agarrarla por el pelo. Ella notó un fuerte hormigueo en el cuero cabelludo, cuando él volvió a introducirse más profundamente que antes.

En el momento en que se retiró, ella chupó el glande con los labios antes de trazar remolinos con la lengua alrededor de la piel tersa, como si fuera un helado, lamiendo, saboreando, adorando. Seth dejó caer la cabeza con un largo gemido.

—¡Dios!

Jadeando sin control, ella succionó con más fuerza hasta que lo notó rígido contra la lengua.

—Lobita —suspiró él—. Preciosa… — La ronca voz de Seth la excitó un poco más.

Ella contuvo el aliento alrededor de la erección del hombre lobo y él aprovechó el lapso para penetrarle la boca hasta el fondo, presionando contra la garganta. Intentó relajarse para tomarle mientras él la miraba fijamente. A Renesmee se le contrajo el vientre de orgullo cuando vio que las rodillas de Seth cedieron un poco y gimió acabando en su boca.

Seth la ayudo a ponerse de pie e impulsivamente la beso, el beso sabia a él y esta era la manera de demostrarse que no estaba soñando.

—Ahora sigues tu — Seth la empujo hacia la cama

—Quítate tu ropa interior —exigió Seth y ella obedeció el instantáneamente respondio ahuecando los dedos y deslizándolos de nuevo entre sus pliegues.

Ella se estremecía cada vez que su Jacob se acercaba al clítoris y él no podía esperar a que ella se arrodillara delante el.

—Jacob imagínate lo que será penetrar a esta mujer —ella abrió los ojos asustada— no es que lo vaya a hacer, solo estoy soñando.

Jacob notó que su erección palpitaba y tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hundirse en el cuerpo virgen de Renesmee.

—O mejor todavía, imagínate que tu follas con ella.

Esa nueva imagen atravesó su cerebro y le hizo gemir. Jacob devoró la boca de Renesmee con una arrebatadora pasión que hizo que ella lloriqueara contra sus labios.

Renesmee deslizó la mano por su cuerpo en dirección a su sexo. Sus dedos se enredaron con los de Jacob y él deslizó los suyos más abajo para insertar uno en la vagina. Seth se concentró en el clítoris, frotándolo en lentos y suaves círculos. Ella gimió sin control pero intento sacar la mano de Jacob lejos de su interior

—No te asustes, Nessy no te hare daño, te prometo que no te lastimaré, seguirás siendo virgen.

—Esta bien. —Renesmee inteto hablar con un nudo de lujuria que tenía en la garganta

Renesmee se arqueó hacia ellos, ofreciéndoles sin querer sus pechos, Seth no puedo resistirse e inclinó la cabeza para capturar un pezón con la boca ella gimió y Jacob miró.

—¿Es lo que quieres? — Jacob hablo y ella suspiro — Quieres que haga lo mismo en el otro pezón.

—¡Sí! —jadeó ella

Con una sonrisa, Jacob bajó los labios para capturar el otro pezón y succionó con fuerza hasta que sus mejillas se ahuecaron. Renesmee lloriqueó y jadeó. Bajo los dedos de Seth el clítoris se puso todavía más duro.

—Cada vez que le chupamos los pezones, me aprieta el dedo.

—Es que estoy a punto de… —gimió ella.

—Sí, lo estás —comento Jacob con un ronco susurro

—Por favor… —susurró ella, arqueando la espalda y contoneando las caderas.

Seth observó que Jacob introducía otro dedo en la apretada abertura. Renesmee se estremeció, contuvo el aliento y dejó escapar un largo gemido. Una oleada de placer la tomo por sorpresa.

—Hola, punto G. —Jacob comenzó a frotar los dedos contra esa zona interior

Ella abrió los ojos como platos. Seth entendió que estaba asustada.

—Lobita, disfruta lo que Jacob te está ofreciendo.

— Necesito… —Ella jadeó

—. Renesmee necesito que entiendas que todo lo que te hagamos te proporcionara placer — Jacob comenzó a mover los dedos en interior lentamente—Hagamos lo que hagamos desearás correrte una y otra vez. Te abrirás de piernas cada vez que te lo digamos. Aprenderás a obtener orgasmos múltiples sin penetración vaginal… entendido?

A ella se le aceleró la respiración. El clítoris se puso todavía más duro bajo el dedo de Seth.

—Va a correrse —advirtió Seth.

Jacob la miro.

Seth apartó los dedos del clítoris al momento y sonrió al ver que Jacob retiraba los suyos de la vagina.

— Dios, qué hermosa eres… —Jacob saliva y ella se asusto, eran las primeras palabras amables que salían de la boca del alfa.

—De rodillas — Seth ladro

Renesmee aun temblando por el orgasmo que le negaron Jacob y Seth, se arrodilló lentamente, algo indecisa pero sin apartar la mirada de Jacob.

Arrodillándose detrás de ella, Seth se situó tras Renesmee posó las manos en su espalda y observó a Renesmee mientras se sonrojo al ver cuando Jacob se bajó lospantalones y su miembro saltó libre.

Detrás de Renesmee, Seth apoyó las manos en las caderas desnudas de ella y le acarició la suave piel.

—Tocalo — Seth le hablo a Renesmee —toma el miembro de Jacob en la mano y acaríciale

Renesmee estiró el brazo y tomo el pene de Jacob en su mano. La deslizó hasta la punta, y le pasó el pulgar por el glande. Jacob gimió con tanta fuerza que el sonido retumbó en su pecho.

—Muy bien. Ahora sube la mano y vuelve a bajarla.

Renesmee repitió el proceso un par de veces, cada vez más rápido, coordinando cada vez más los movimientos. La acariciaba con más vigor, observando la cara de Jacob y cómo aquellos ojos se cerraban al tiempo que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, invadido por un inmenso placer.

—Ahora humedécete los labios. — Seth no pudo resistirse a besarle el cuello y mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja — Inclínate, abre bien la boca y captúralo con los labios.

La mirada ardiente que ella le lanzó por encima del hombro estaba tan llena de curiosidad y de picara anticipación, que Seth se sorprendió. Maldición, bajo aquella sencilla superficie se escondía una chica juguetona. Era una vampira sin lugar a dudas.

—Ąhora! —exigió Jacob.

—Pídelo educadamente Jacob… No soy una prostituta no me pagas por esto.

Seth no pudo contener la risa. Al parecer, ella ya sabía cuándo tenía a un hombre en la palma de su mano, y que con la promesa de su boca, lo tenía bajo su poder.

—Jodete

—Palabra incorrecta. — Renesmee le dirigió una sonrisa coqueta.

Jacob tragó y cerró los puńos mientras tomaba aliento.

—Por favor.

Inclinándose hacia un lado, Seth observó con rugiente necesidad y envidia cómo el pene de Jacob entraba en la boca de Renesmee, acunada por su lengua resbaladiza. Él la fue penetrando cada vez más hasta que casi toda la longitud de su miembro desapareció en las profundidades de esa boca casi virgen.

El largo gemido de Jacob resonó en el vientre de Renesmee, cuando había tomado todo lo que podía del miembro de Jacob, ella se retiró y repitió el proceso, albergando un par de centímetros más. Jacob soltó otro gemido.

—Sí— jadeó Seth— Succiona con fuerza. Le gusta así.

Ella hizo caso a las palabras de Seth y un instante después, Jacob apretó los dientes.

—Estás a punto de explotar— le pregunto Seth divertidamente.

—Sí, mierda.

Jacob apenas logró articular las palabras. Renesmee lo estaba llevando al orgasmo con mucha rapidez. Seth jamás había visto nada igual. Por lo general, Jacob podía hundirse en la boca de una mujer durante más de media hora y seguir sereno. Siempre había sido así, salvo cuando Renesmee lo tocaba.

Cuando Jacob se tensó y el rubor le cubrió las mejillas, Seth supo lo cerca que estaba su amigo de perder el control.

—Muy bien lobita— murmuró Seth en el oído de Renesmee —Ahora un poco más lento. Hazle sufrir. Acaríciale los testículos con una mano.

Renesmee hizo exactamente lo que le decía, acariciando a Jacob, que se alzaba hacia su propio cuerpo con cada dulce succión de su boca. Estirando el puño a ciegas, Jacob agarró a Renesmee por el pelo y ella gimió.

—Sigue así, lobita. Succiona con lentitud y dureza. Harás que se corra — susurró Seth—.Lámele el glande con la lengua.

—Sí. —Jacob gimió, tensó los muslos y apretó el puño con el que tiraba del pelo de Renesmee.

—Dios, no puedo contenerme.

—Buena chica. Ahora, pásale la punta de los dientes por el glande.

—No —protestó Jacob

—Hazlo —ordenó Seth . Luego succiónale de nuevo. Se correrá.

Sujetando el grueso pene de Jacob y pasó los dientes por el glande. La imagen hizo gemir a los dos hombres.

—Mierdaaa

—Renesmee, ahora succiónale profundamente, y se correrá— murmuró Seth

Ella lo hizo, y Jacob rugió echando la cabeza hacia atrás y gritando su éxtasis que resonó en la habitación. Renesmee se quedó paralizada, agrandando los ojos con incertidumbre y pánico.

—Trágalo, lobita. Está bien.

Ella lo hizo, y Seth observó cómo su garganta y su boca se movía mientras lo hacía, era asombrosa. Jacob se apartó lentamente. Ella gimió mientras continuaba lamiéndole, como si no estuviera dispuesta a dejarlo marchar.

—Eso fue hermoso. —las manos de Seth la reconfortaban, acariciándole la espalda con caricias largas e intensas, que bajaban por su columna hasta su cadera. Renesmee suspiró y él se inclinó un poco para besarla en los labios

Renesmee despertó sola en la cama ni Jacob ni Seth estaban en la habitación agudizo sus sentidos y se dio cuenta que ambos estaban en la cocina, ella miro por la ventana y estaba nublado pero al mirar al cielo pudo darse cuenta que eran más de las 11:00 de la mañana.

Desde que había llegado desde Volterra a Forks no recordaba haber tenido una noche completa de sueño, al parecer el día anterior había sido lo suficientemente movidito para que pudiera conciliar el sueño

Jacob y Seth le habían regalado varios orgasmos y ella misma había trabajado lo suficiente para cada uno obtuviera el suyo propios. Eso y la actitud de ambos la ayudaron a dormir de largo y al parecer no habían querido despertarla.

Renesmee necesitaba una ducha, porque después de darles sexo oral ambos se negaron a dejarla entrar al baño, ella estaba pegajosa y mojada, se sentía demasiado húmeda en su vagina pero ambos reiteraron que olía "bien" y que debía sentirse satisfecha por la manera en que respondía su cuerpo a varios estímulos.

Mientras Renesmee se duchaba, Seth estaba con Jacob en la cocina, cuando Jacob entró en la cocina con varios pedazos de leña, Seth estaba quemando un par de láminas de pan que, a todas no las primeras que quemaba. En el aire flotaba un cierto olor a ahumando.

—Vas a acabar con el pan —saludó.

Seth e dio la vuelta y vio a Jacob entrando con los brazos llenos de ramas de madera.

—Vamos al pueblo por más.

Seth miro a Jacob en silencio encender la chimenea y esta ardía lentamente

—No creo que tengamos mucho frio, teniendo en cuenta que nuestra temperatura es caliente.

—Es para ella, el día va a ser lo suficientemente frío! Va a necesitar un poco de calor..

—¡El calor se lo puedes dar tu! — Seth hablo y Jacob negó con la cabeza lentamente sin mirarle. —¿Qué?

—Nada.

—Fue lo de anoche verdad.

—No —Jacob suspiró y meneó la cabeza. —En realidad me sorprende la manera en que mi cuerpo reacciona a ella.

—Hermano, no debes sorprenderte— Seth mordió una de las tostadas quemadas— Es la imprimación, ella respira y tu te das cuenta, ella sonríe y tu quieres sonreír con ella, además si ella te hace una mamada de campeonato mundial tu respondes de la manera correcta. Viniéndote en su garganta y acabando como un adolescente.

—Deberíamos acortar esto!

— No… — Seth tomo la bandeja con la comida para Renesmee y camino hasta Jacob — De hecho lo que vamos a hacer es llevarla a nadar a La Push! Renesmee quiere por alguna razón nadar en esas aguas congeladas y nosotros vamos a cumplir sus órdenes.

* * *

_**Siento la demora me sieno faltal por los siglos que pasaron para que pudiera volver a publicar pero tengo un pequeño problema con el teclado de portátil así que escribir fue difícil, porque tengo montones de teclas dañadas, erradas o destrozadas. En fí lo hago con todo el amor del mundo por que se que disfruta la historia y la aman tanto como yo lo hago... Espero que les guste el cap. **_

_**Me gustaría sabes que piensan del capitulo...**_

_**Si les parece bien denle Go al botoncito verde, si ese que dice Reviews, ya saben los Reviews son porras para los escritores.**_

_**Un Bonecraking Emmett Hug Para todas y MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME Y DEJARME SABER QUE EL FIC LES GUSTA**_


	12. Cap 12 Can't hold us by Macklemore

_**Nota importante:**_

_**Me he visto en la penosa necesidad de escribir la historia yo misma y no adaptarla, apartir del 3er cap la historia está escrita por mí.**_

_**los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia en la que me inspiro le pertenece a Shayla Black**_

_**Luna Wolf Whitlock.**_

* * *

**Cap 12.**

Renesmee contesto su teléfono celular había estado nadando en aguas heladas un buen rato y ahora estaba acostada sobre una enorme piedra por donde entraba el poco de sol que las nubes dejaban caer sobre la playa.

—Hola

— Renesmee.

Renesmee se puso rígida

— ¿Papá?

—¿Todavía estas indignada conmigo?

—No mucho

—Como va tu fin de semana? — Renesmee miro a Jacob y Seth nadando en el agua

—Tranquilo y ¿mamá como estas?

—Está bien… está enojada conmigo porque no te llame antes a pedirte perdón. Hija quería hablar contigo de algo.

—¿Qué?

— Tu madre y yo pensamos que sería bueno para ti… ingresar a la Universidad.

—¿Ahora? Y ¿Aquí?

—Si ahora y allí.

— Pero yo ni siquiera estudie en un colegio normal… no se que quiero estudiar y tendría que vivir aquí mínimo 4 años sin mencionar que no vería a mi novio en mucho tiempo

—Puedes pedir una cita con un orientador para que te haga una prueba de talento, tienes alrededor de 3 meses para elegir una carrera… Tu mamá y yo creemos que vivir en Seatle puede ayudarte.

—Y Cayo?

—Si el quiere de verdad estar contigo va a hacer cualquier cosa para tenerte cerca, incluso viajar a Los Estados Unidos continuamente

— El no vendrá. No puedo simplemente dejarlo solo por una eternidad.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque es mi novio y lo amo y hare cualquier cosa para estar con él.

Unos chicos se acercaron a la playa y reconocieron a Jacob y Seth, en un momento un grupo de chicos lobo estaba en al agua gritando.

—¿Dónde estas?

—En la Push… Papá ahora no quiero hablar… dile a mamá que la extraño y la amo.

—Renesmee Carlie Cullen este tema no ha termiado.

—Lo se… se que no dejaras que viva sin hacer nada, así que el tema de la universidad no esta terminado.

—Renesmee es todo por tu bien. Intenta entenderlo

—Lo sé papá… Y papá

— Sí, cariño?‖

— También, te extraño y te amo.

—Lo se…Te llamare después.

Renesmee bajo el teléfono móvil en la conversación había salido el tema de su novio, había hablado de Cayo y había dicho que haría cualquier cosa para estar con el pero eso no era lo que tenía en la cabeza… Ahora no sabía que tenía en la cabeza, pero a Cayo no era.

Mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos la chica cerró los ojos un rato, no fue mucho después que Seth y Jacob la despertaron de un buen sueño.

—Creo que llevamos demasiado tiempo en esta playa de mierda.

—Lo que Jacob quiere decir —comento Seth— es que ya es tarde y tenemos mucho apetito.

—Conozco un lugar donde vendes una buena comida italiana— Renesmee esbozó una dulce sonrisa al terminar Jacob de hablar.

—Me gustaría un buen plato de pasta

. Aquel momento era casi surrealista para Seth ya que su amigo hacia lo imposible para que Renesmee se sintiera incomoda pero siempre encontraba la manera de hacerla parcialmente feliz, como ahora que la llevaría a comer pasta al estilo italiano aunque eso a ella le recordara a su novio .

.

—¿Con quien hablabas?

Ella alzó la cabeza y miró a Jacob pensativa

—Se trata de Edward, quiere que busque universidad aquí en Forks.

—¿Te vas a quedar a vivir aqui? —preguntó Seth.

—No. Si. En realidad no lo se. El quiere algo pero yo no. — de repente comenzó a llover sin descanso — Nunca me acostumbraré a esta maldita lluvia—gimió Renesmee

Los tres corrieron hacia el coche, con Renesmee a medio vestir que consiguió ponerse un vestido corto y aun estaba descalza, Seth se ofreció a secarle los pies con una toalla y a ponerle las medias y unas bonitas botas ugg que le calentaron los pies de inmediato y se dirigieron a un restaurante italiano.

Ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo y el lugar estaba casi vacío, por lo que consiguieron un una mesa en una esquina. Cuando se sentaron, Renesmee se dio cuenta de que ambos se habían sentado a sus lados.

Jacob parecía embriagado por la belleza natural de Renesmee y parecía demasiado ocupado acariciando la mano de Renesmee mientras se inclinaba para susurrarle al oído especificaciones de las siguientes clases de tutoría sexual, le menciono palabras como vibrador, dildo, orgasmo, trio y punto g y ella se sonrojó. Jacob sin poder evitarlo rozó entonces sus labios con los de ella, para el era hermoso ver como se sonrojaba mientras le narraba que era lo que pensaban hacerle al llegar a la casa. Seth por otro lado parecía embobado por la carta y los precios de los platos. Jacob se dio cuenta de los pensamientos de Seth y lo tranquilizo

—Seth pide lo que quieras, que Edward paga! — Resnemee sonrío

—Puedes comer lo que quieras… Se que te encanta la comida.

Seth en respuesta le puso la mano en el muslo al tiempo que le ponía un dedo debajo de la barbilla para girarle la cara hacia la suya y darle un beso. El húmedo beso duró un buen rato. No se pudo resistir y lo repitió otra vez Renesmee jadeó en su boca y se dio cuenta de que Jacob los miraba fijamente.

—Ya miraste la carta? — le pregunto Seth a Jacob — Todo se ve genial.

—Estaba ocupado mirándolos comerse a besos —murmuró

Renesmee se enderezó lentamente y Seth se dio cuenta de que Jacob había metido la mano por debajo de la falda de la vampira. El ya sabía lo que tramaba su alfa …

—Tu piel esta demasiado fría —murmuró Jacob con la voz ronca necesitamos que entres en calor ¿Verdad, Seth?

Seth que su Jacob movía la mano en los muslos de la chica y que ella reacciono bajando las pestañas con un jadeo .

—Estamos en un lugar público. No entiendo de que va esto…

—Renesmee — Seth le acaricio el brazo desnudo y subió por su cuello hasta detenerse en sus labios — Debes comprender que

Renesmee intentaba concentrarse en las palabras de Seth pero Jacob seguía moviendo los dedos debajo del vestido por lo que se perdió entre las frases de su amigo, ella se puso rígida y se mordió los labios, contoneándose sobre el asiento.

—Quédate quieta —le advirtió Seth

—Pero… Pero él está…

—¿Frotándote el clítoris? — le pregunto Seth aun tocándole los labios

Renesmee se sonrojó y miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien lo había oído.

—Sí.

—Porque ahí es donde quiere tener los dedos. Creía que anoche había quedado bastante claro que nos ibas a permitir acceder a tu a ti cada vez que queramos.

Seth observo como Renesmee miró a su alrededor.

—Necesito que te desates las tiras del panti del traje de baño — Jacob hablo por primera vez en minutos

Ella bajo las manos de la mesa y disimuladamente desamarro los nudos que mantenían en su lugar el pequeño traje de baño

—Ahora separa más las piernas. —Seth la ayudó apresándole el muslo

Jacob sonrío

—Mírame —exigió él.

Ella le buscó con los ojos nublados. Quizá nadie pudiera imaginar qué estaba haciendo Jacob por debajo de la mesa, pero era fácil adivinarlo. Renesmee mostraba su placer en aquellas mejillas ruborizadas y el aliento jadeante que escapaba entre sus labios separados. La imagen que presentaba fue directa a su pene.

De pronto, la vio cerrar los ojos y gemir.

—¿Te gusta lo que sientes? —susurró él.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Vas a ser una niña buena y te vas a correr para mi?

Ella jadeó.

La camarera llegó con el pedido , Renesmee no había sido consciente del momento en que Jacob había pedido para los tres, ella se había entregado a sus caricias mientras parecía concentrada en una conversación con Seth, la joven vampira creía que la mesera había visto algo del movimiento debajo de la mesa porque parecía indecisa a acercarse a la mesa pero al fin se acerco cuando Seth le brindó una sonrisa y la chica puso los platos humeantes ante ellos.

En el momento en que Jacob retiró la mano del sexo de Reesmee para chuparse los dedos y él pudo oler el suave y almizclado aroma de su necesidad, notó que comenzaba a palpitarle el pene. Se concentró en su plato. Era eso o arrancarle la ropa, tumbarla sobre la mesa y hacerle sexo oral delante de todo el mundo.

Jacob se concentró en la comida mientras sujetaba el tenedor con una mano y metía la otra bajo la falda de Renesmee. Ella comió del plato de pasta sin entusiasmo, retorciéndose en el asiento mientras se mordía los labios para no gemir ni rogar. Él, por su parte, comió dos platos de pasta pero aun así no se sentía satisfecho.

Seth a Renesmee y a Jacob lleno de ansiedad. El rostro de la vampira se adquirió un hermoso tono rosado y vio como sus colmillos descendieron dejándose ver debajo el labio superior. A esas alturas, Seth ya había dejado de intentar comer y solo se preguntaba si Jacob la conduciría un orgasmo público.

La respiración de Renesmee era cada vez más agitada. La vio aferrarse a la mesa con los ojos cerrados y una sensual expresión de concentración en la cara, ceño y labios fruncidos. Sin duda, estaba a punto de correrse.

De pronto, la vio abrir la boca en un grito silencioso y sintió cómo se estremecía y Seth vio que un profundo sonrojo cubría todo su rostro.

Renesmee puso la tarjeta de su padre sobre la mesa y espero que la mesera o camarera como la llamaba Jacob llegara con la cuenta, cuando salieron del restaurante ella camino delante del par de hombres lobo y ambos miraron como bailaba mientras caminaba. Al parecer la chica hoy estaba de muy bue humor, cuando llegaron a la cabaña.

Seth le agarró de la mano y le tiró del brazo, casi arrastrándola en su prisa por ingresar al amplio cuarto de baño de la habitación principal

—Al baño?

—Todavía tienes toda esa sal en el cuerpo, necesitamos asearnos.

Renesmee sonrío cuando vio a Jacob detrás de ellos deshacerse de toda la ropa que le impedía verlo en toda su gloria, allí pensó que estaba aprendiendo todo al respecto al sexo para que cuando Cayo viajara de Volterra a Forks, al cabo de unas semanas, supiera todo lo que hacía falta saber y cómo brindárselo. Para cuando el llegara de visita ella ya no sería demasiado inocente para adaptarse a sus necesidades.

Jacob murmuró algo entre dientes y los siguió, pero ella no pudo oírlo pues Seth ya la arrastraba por el pasillo hacia la enorme tina y en menos de treinta segundos, ella estaba metida en la tina mientras se acababa de llenar con agua caliente.

En ese momento sintió como si ambos la adoraran, lavando su cuerpo y su cabello, luego Seth la sostuvo mientras Jacob le masajeaba las piernas, estaban hablando de cosas triviales nada importantes hasta que Seth había decidido que ya era suficiente de conversaciones inaportantes y le hablo a Jacob sobre el punto U.

—El punto U es el área justo debajo del clítoris y encima de la apertura vaginal, por donde se expulsa la orina. Este triángulo conforma los puntos excitantes del orgasmo. — comento Jacob mientras le acariciaba los muslos

—Yo no tenia ni idea de que tenia un punto u. — dijo Renesmee

—Y el punto G? — pregunto Seth

—Si el punto G y yo nos conocemos!

Seth y Jacob la miraron con malicia, ella simplemente le pareció de lo mas normal hablar con tranquilidad frente a ambos teniendo en cuenta que ya se conocían casi todos sus puntos…

—Nos sorprendes… como que ya se conocen? — pregunto Seth

—Bueno yo … lo he tocado un par de veces cuando me masturbo … el punto G necesita dedicación y una buena posición de las manos … creo que me faltan un par de manos para dedicarme por completo a mi punto g, por lo que prefiero concentrarme en el clítoris.

—Pasa lo mismo con el punto U, todo es cuestión de manejar el tiempo y cambiar de posturas. La idea es sostener y repetir es que cuando sientas que estás apunto de venirte te retires — Seth sonaba como un experto en el tema

—Pero esa clase de orgasmo que da el punto U … diría que es casi imposible conseguir cuando uno se está masturbando solo.

—Renesmee este orgasmo del punto U es más fácil conseguirlo en pareja — Seth hablo detrás de la vampira… — deja que Jacob te enseñe.

Seth tomo asiento en el borde de la bañera apoyándose en la pared y ayudo a Renesmee a apoyar su espalda en su pecho, Jacob le abrió las piernas y hundió su cabeza entre sus muslos, ella sintió su aliento cerca de su pubis mientras el hablaba.

— Lo que te voy a mostrar no es para que eduques al maldito chupasangre de tu novio. Considera esto un regalo de mi parte solo para ti

Renesmee sintió que vuela hasta el clímax solo con las palabras de Jacob, quien acto seguido puso boca sobre el clítoris y lamio de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa después cierto tiempo estimulado la zona, Jacob aligero la presión de su lengua cuando ella estaba a punto culminar y después siguio lenta y suavemente lamiendo, y probando por un rato, evitando el contacto directo con el clítoris.

Jacob dibujaba círculos alrededor del clítoris, pero sin tocarlo, mientras él juagaba por momentos con los labios vaginales para después lentamente volvía a dibujar círculos lentos con su lengua, apenas tocando el clítoris, aumentando paulatinamente la fricción con su lengua, Renesmee estaba temblando, estaba al borde del precipicio a punto de obtener un preciado orgasmo, pero cuando Jacob sintió que ella estaba alcanzando el clímax él se separo de ella y se puso de pie, con una mano envolvió su pene y con la punta del glande toco su clítoris, paso la rosada punta por los labios vaginales y volvió de nuevo al punto que estaba a punto de hacerla explotar.

Aquello era peligroso, pero con cada roce, el cuerpo de Renesmee fue cediendo a las caricias de Jacob hasta que perdió el control y levantó las caderas en una súplica silenciosa.

—No hagas eso— le advirtió él — No me tientes a penetrarte.

A pesar de su estado febril, los pensamientos le dieron vueltas en la cabeza.. Renesmee les dirigió una sonrisa provocativa, y, antes de recapacitar, volvió a levantar las caderas hacia Jacob ,el gruñó.

—Estás implorando que te dé lo que no quieres que te dé. Detente ya— grito las últimas palabras

—Haz que se corra de una vez — murmuró Seth — Está caliente y no sabe lo que pide.

Cuando Jacob inclinó la cabeza de nuevo para tomar el clítoris en su boca, el placer se extendiendo por su vientre y sus piernas, Renesmee arqueo la espalda al tiempo que jadeaba y gemía el climax comenzaba a abrasarla.

Seth la beso sorprendiéndola , hundiendo profundamente la lengua dentro, como si intentara fundirse con ella. Unos momentos después, se apartó de ella para dejarla respirar , al mismo tiempo que Jacob la enloquecía con la boca en su clítoris. Mientras que Seth que la besaba con pasión mientras Jacob seguían conduciéndola hacia un orgasmo abismal.

Renesmee no pudo contenerse, y tampoco quiso hacerlo, gritó en la boca de Seth mientras mundo estallaba en mil pedazos, detonando su cuerpo.

—Jaaacoob

El grito de placer de Renesmee aún resonaba en los oídos de Seth que sonreía con malicia pensando en la manera en que ella había gritado el nombre de Jacob cuando estaba perdida en la pasión

Jacob estaba extasiado, excitado, caliente y necesitado de un orgasmo, el se puso de pie , rodeando su pene con la mano, el iba a comenzar a masturbarse a sí mismo cuando Renesmee Se apartó de Seth y se arrodilló ante Jacob y levantó la mirada hacia él.

Sus manos dejaron se acariciar su pene y ella se inclinó hacia adelante y lo tomó profundamente en su garganta, luego hacia atrás, chupando con fuerza. Sus dedos le apretaron el cabello. Si no hubiera estado tan excitada por él, hubiera protestado, él la retiró un poco cogiendo del cabello hasta que sólo la cabeza de su pene quedaba en su boca. Ella entendió lo que él quería y comenzó a bombear con la cabeza rápidamente para estimularlo. Se esforzaba por chupar vigorosamente con sus labios golpeando el borde.

Ella movió su mano entre los muslos y deslizó dos dedos en ella, retirándolos resbaladizos y luego alcanzó las piernas de Jacob y deslizó sus dos dedos lubricados en el trasero de Jacob, el jadeó sorprendido y su cuerpo se sacudió, pero no pidió que se detuviera.

Él estaba cerca de venirse, continuó chupándolo mientras sus dedos buscaban en su interior, encorvó los dedos dentro de Jacob encontró lo que buscaba. La pequeña glándula que segrega semen de la Rosalie le había hablado, estaba anchada y a punto de reventar.

Cuando ella la presionó, Jacob gritó y su semen brotó dentro de su boca, trago con avidez.

— Dios… Renesmee

Ella continuó frotando la pequeña glándula. Palpitó contra sus dedos, prolongando su orgasmo por más de un minuto. Todo el cuerpo de Jacob se estremeció y tembló. Él puso una mano en la pared para sostenerse. Renesmee sonrió con su pene alrededor y sacó los dedos de su trasero, dejando que su orgasmo se disipara.

Renesmee se limpio el borde del labio con el dedo y sonrío, en ese momento se escucho el móvil de Renesmee y ella salió corriendo de la ducha, Seth miraba a Jacob

—Por qué mierda me miras tan fijamente? —bufó Jacob

—Por nada — Respondió Seth

* * *

_**Siento la demora pero tengo un pequeño problema con el teclado de portátil así que escribir fue difícil, porque tengo montones de teclas dañadas, erradas o destrozadas. Espero que les guste el cap.**_

_**Si les parece bien denle Go al botoncito , si ese que dice Reviews, ya saben los Reviews son porras para los escritores.**_

_**Un Bonecraking Emmett Hug Para todas y MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME Y DEJARME SABER QUE EL FIC LES GUSTA**_


End file.
